Then and Now
by thisthatorme
Summary: Life has a way of teaching lessons.. Can our pink haired Shinobi allow herself this one pleasure? Will her former captain allow her that? (Terrible with summeries but I hope you enjoy!) {Sakura/Kakashi}
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello all! This happens to be my first Naruto fanfiction (which of course is not mine to own - the characters and actual story that is) and I please ask you to be a little forgiving on any mistakes I make as far as honorifics go - not very good at those. I will try to update as much as possible - I update from my phone and it's pretty hard to do this way. Any way I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!

"I can't do this anymore." The words came fast, the taste of disdain and disappointment heavy on her lips. "I'm sorry.. I know Shinobi are to never show how they feel. I know we're not supposed to allow ourselves such.. pleasures or burdens such as that of feeling but.." She couldn't look at him, her eyes were staring at her lap, her adrenaline shooting through her body, like lightening plunging through her veins.. the pregnant silence let her know he was waiting for her to continue. "I am so sorry.. but I cannot do this any more. I know it was I who asked you for help and you've already put so much time and effort into this.. and you've risked a great many things.. but, the fool that I am.." it was Saskue all over again. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi, her emerald hues watching him for a long moment - his face as stoic as ever.

He watched her, he jaw tightening every so often, still, he listened. "I've fallen in love with you." She whispered finally. There. She'd said it. She purged herself of the terrible truth that'd been plaguing her for the better part of three months. The secret that has kept her every waking moment preoccupied with such tortuous thoughts. Still, he remained silent and unmoving. Sakura willed him silently to say something, to curse her or berate her, to lecture her.. anything.. anything that wasn't this silent staring contest that led her mind to going in so many directions. "Please. I'm sorry if I've let you down, I'm sorry if I've disappointed you... but please, say something!" Sakura cried, tears spilling from those emerald eyes.

It had become too much, still he did not say a word nor move from his spot. Sakura shot up from her spot beside him on his small couch and bowed deeply, "Please forgive me." She whispered before running out the door and down the stairs. Pushing Chakra to her legs and feet, Sakura jumped onto a roof top and ran as fast as she could, willing the tears to stop, only to realize they were still coming. By the time she made it to the balcony of her apartment, Sakura was empty. She was empty yet felt so heavy and numb.

Walking into her apartment then into her bathroom, Sakura turned on the shower head and walked right under the spray of cold water. Slowly, Sakura slipped her back against the wall of her shower and began to cry. Why? Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time? When would she stop doing this to herself? Loving those who could never return her love. When had she allowed herself to become so weak again? She didn't know.. she was the Godaime's apprentice for crying out loud, not this baffling girl who cried over a broken heart as she did all those years ago!

She thought this was behind her, she thought this part of her life was over. The part that made her feel so much, the part where she let someone in and allowed them to take what was not theirs. When did her armor crack? She had no answers.

Surely no other kunoichi went through this while perfecting this line of work, but then again, Sakura was not supposed to face this line of work. It had been cautionary measures in case she should ever have to avert to choice in times of duress; Naruto would never willingly put Sakura in such a position unless there were no other options and even then, he would try and figure something else out, anything else... but Sakura refused to allow him to coddle her so, to keep trying to protect her innocence, she was a ninja and this was the path she'd have to follow and everything that came with it she'd have to take in strides. And she did.

After Saskue had left her on that bench that night, Sakura woke anew; something had changed in that time of darkness and it was at that moment - that moment of weakness of having no way to help her friend, when she would be nothing but dead weight and hold him back just as she always did to those she loved.. it was at that moment that she realized just how pathetic and useless she was.

Then Naruto left to train and he'd been gone for so long.. it was just herself and Kakashi left, and he never came for her either. She stood in that spot at the bench one night while the moon was high in the sky, spilling it's silver light upon the lavish brush of land and decided she would no longer wait for someone to come save her.

Tsunade was reluctant at first to take on an apprentice. She wasn't sure if she'd be willing to take on such a cry baby - she'd heard of team 7, and the fact that she didn't know Sakura's name before having read it in a script told her boat loads of what she needed to know about Haruno Sakura. It was after watching Sakura learn and apply said learnings with such ease that Tsunade changed her tune.

She'd given Sakura a hopeless task with an even more so hopeless dead line. She was to learn and successfully achieve something that took Shizune a bit of time to learn - much longer than the allotted time, that's for sure. But Sakura went forward and refused to give up. She spent every single moment she had perfecting this task, only breaking for things such as food and sleep. In the end, it paid off and to say that both Tsunade and Shizune had been surprised, and that's putting it nicely. Tsunade formally made Sakura her apprentice in a small ceremony and began her trek to becoming someone more helpful than the Sakura she'd once been.

She aimed to become an invaluable asset to any team she'd be apart of, and ultimately the village. And invaluable she became. Within a few year's time, Sakura had surpassed her mentor in more ways than one. But it hadn't stopped there. No, while training, Sakura tasked herself to seek out as much help as she would be given. Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Gai, Hinata, Chouji, Lee... all and then some had a hand in helping Sakura achieve get thirst for more, but none realized truly what she'd become.

When she became a Jounin, almost no one was surprised - Sakura had surpassed everyone's expectations and had become something beyond measure. She was skilled in every aspect one could think of and had made sure every asset of her's was polished. All except one.

It'd happened while in transition between Tsunade passing her title of Hokage to Naruto, something in the mists that threatened war - they needed to send someone who could do this sort of mission without a hitch, there was no other way. Naturally, Sakura was picked - it'd been assumed she had sought training for it before hand, but it had only been speculation and none had bothered to check. Too much miscommunication and not enough varification and you had a kunoichi who had never touched a penis outside of the medical field fumbling around with how to get a man to go home with her.

It would have been an utter failure had backup not been sent when one of the ANBU members sent a carrier back to the village stating a sign of distress and need for another female of more practice.

It'd been the first time in a long time she'd felt useless. Pathetic. So she sought help, and she went to the only person she could think of that she hadn't already asked for help from, hoping he'd see past the rather strange proposition and would decide to help.

Sakura snapped herself out of her daze and slowly pulled herself together. Turning off the onslaught of water, Sakura took off her clothing while standing in her shower and gathered one of her many dark blue fluffed bath towels and began to dry herself. Eventually, after drying her bubblegum pink tresses and hanging up her towel, Sakura walked into her room naked as the day she'd been born. A shiver snaked it's way down her spine, the room was cool due to a chill coming from her window. She could have sworn she'd closed that damn thing when she'd gotten home, but then again anything was possible in her state of duress. Before she could reach for the window, she felt it, the spike of Chakra behind her and silently she cursed herself for not having noticed it before.

"I thought you'd drown in there." Came a gruff voice behind her. Shaking her head, Sakura closed the window then turned to the man in question, "Sorry to disappoint... again." Came her whispered responce. Before she even had a chance to think, Sakura was against the wall, Kakashi's body keeping her in place. "You've never been a disappointment." Came his low growl before claiming Sakura's with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I should probably say this now before it gets confusing. I will try my best to do it this way - every other chapter will be called "Then" which will follow the series of events of the past that has led up to the current day and the other chapters will be "Now" which will be the current events of what is happening. There may be times I do more than one then or now in a row but I'll try my best to stick to this format as well as giving prospective from both Sakura and Kakashi - that part, however, may be harder for me to give an idea as to how I'll format it but I'll try my best to make it consistent. Please feel free to give me some feed back as to how you guys like it and if you have any suggestions! Helps me write better! Well thank you all who read this and with out and further ado:

~Then~

"Why didn't you say anything? " Tsunade questioned, ember eye staring at her former apprentice. "You could have gotten your self killed and the whole mission jeopardized!"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Naruto's voice, his blue eyes furious and icy. Tsunade pursed her lips as her eyes remained on a shunned Sakura, the Jounin staring at her lap as her former teacher and her best friend ( and new Hokage) both watched her intently.

"I'm sorry." The words came out as a whisper, "I shouldn't have made such a stupid mistake.. I shouldn't have tried to take on more than I knew I could.. I just thought.. that compared to everything else this wouldn't be so hard." The words were true, compared to the years she put into training and fighting and the missions she'd gone through - a simple seduction mission didn't seem that hard.

She of course forgot about the part that more times than not, one would have to go all the way in order to get the information that was needed and while Sakura could definitely seduce anyone.. she had never slept with another person in her life. During her younger years, she saved herself for Saskue but when that chapter of her life ended, she had decided to just not pursue anything with anyone. She didn't want to share such a thing with anyone, something that required letting someone close and letting them see her without all the armor she wore every day. She couldn't do it and so she never did.

Naruto sat down in his chair behind his desk, his gaze going back and forth between his best friend and his predecessor. Two very strong and amazing women, both with tempers that even Naruto never dared test - and he was feared by many as much as he was respected. "Tsunade, you're just as much to blame on this as Sakura is, if not more." Before Tsunade could say anything Naruto cut her off, "Sakura was YOUR apprentice. She was under your tutelage - you should have known what she'd been taught and what she has yet to learn. You're the one who assigned the mission and yet you failed to ask if Sakura was comfortable with taking such a mission not to mention if she'd even been taught how to handle such cases. It was YOUR responsibility - not someone who would do as told by their leader regardless of what they felt.

"And if you did not know what she'd been taught, it was your duty to find out. I know Sakura had made it her mission to seek help from many other ninja in the village regarding her skill set - which was and is more than admirable - but it was still your job as her instructor to keep track of what she has been taught and what she has been teaching herself. Just because you haven't taught her some thing doesn't mean she hasn't learned it else where and some times the opposite is true, maybe because she hadn't learned from you, she hasn't learned it at all yet."

Sakura sat in shock, Naruto was defending her even when something as serious as this was marginally her fault, but she could also see what Naruto was saying. When a student failed, it was not always because of just the student's doing, but sometimes because of the teacher as well. Tsunade sat there, her back ramrod straight and a cluster of emotions flickering over her face, Naruto was right, she concluded; she herself was also to blame - if not entirely. Before she even knew it, Tsunade had turned to her student, "Forgive me, please. I failed you and it could have led to your harm and a failed mission. Please forgive me."

Sakura stared at Tsunade, her jaw almost hitting the floor, it wasn't that Tsunade had never apologized to her before, because of course she had, but this felt... wrong. She didn't like this at all. "Shishou.. Please don't. Please don't apologize. Nothing happened and now we can learn from it. Please." Sakura's voice was shaking as she reached for her master who was more of a mother to her than she'd have the pleasure of having. Naruto watched with an intensity that could sear through walls. Even when Sakura should be upset and angry with someone, she was still kind.

Naruto cleared his throat to get both women's attention and once he gained, he gave instructions. "Sakura, you are a prized jewel in this village. You were not only the Godaime's apprentice, but you have also surpassed your master. You are the best medic in all 5 nations and one of the best Genjustu masters I've ever seen and one of our top noch ANBU. You are a well rounded ninja and person. I do not see having the necessity of you going on any of these sorts of missions ever again when your skills could be used for so much more. I promise you, here and now, as your Hokage and as your friend that I will try my best to never have you sent on one of these assignments again should there be someone else that can go. I cannot promise to never send you because you are a ninja and sometimes your specific skill set may be needed, but I will do my best. This I promise."

Although Naruto had nothing but the best of intentions, Sakura felt enraged - namely at herself. She felt as if she was that 12 year old girl from her past being put on the side lines and protected because she could not be counted on to not fuck up. The anger grew and grew and when the meeting was over, all Sakura saw was red.

For hours, Sakura took out her anger in the training fields. Throwing every part of her into the motions until her body screamed at her to stop. Sitting on the obliterated training grounds (which none would be the wiser seeing as no one really used these specific grounds anyway) Sakura took long drags from her water bottle, her body reveling in the showering of hydration. Now that the steam at been let off, she decided she'd need a drink to cool down. After picking up what she could of the training grounds and heading home for a shower and change of clothing, Sakura found herself at a bar she often frequented when home.

Walking into the bar, the Pinkett found herself gaining some unwanted male gazes. What did she expect when she put on a pair of black short shorts, a dark green blouse that both hung off her but also hugged her petite frame at the same time and had her feet in a pair of black pumps that made her legs and ass look like the epitome of sexual desire?

"Looking sexy, forehead!" Cheered Ino who sat at the bar with Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura smiled as she walked over to her best friend/ nemesis.

"Pig, Shikamaru, Choji. When did you guys get back?" Asked Sakura as she sat beside Ino. Both men greeted the Pinkett as she ordered her drinks.

"We actually got back today. A couple hours ago. Boring ass mission. Decided to come let some steam off before we died of boredom." Ino admitted as she took her shot in hand as offered by Sakura and continued to do her shot along side Sakura. "You?"

Sakura shrugged, "Got back early. They didn't need me after all." She didn't really feel like talking about her failures, not that she could even as she wanted to - it was against protocol to tell anyone about missions while being a member of the ANBU.

"Any way. Didn't come here to Talk about that, pig. I came here to get fucked up!" Smiled Sakura as she took another shot and then another. Ino cheered once more as she and the two men beside her also took a shot. It wasn't until a few hours later, when both women decided to head back to Sakura's house to crash that Sakura noticed her former teacher, Kakashi, sitting at a table near the back of the bar watching her. Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she could just imagine how she looked. He was probably disappointed at how sloppy she allowed herself to become at the bar. Shaking her head to herself, Sakura grabbed onto Ino and Ino grabbed onto Sakura as they made their way out the bar and into the cool night's air.

It took a little while longer than it should have to get back to her apartment that was only a few blocks away from the bar, but eventually they found their way inside. Expelling all her clothing and shoes, Sakura jumped into bed and left Ino to her devices which ended up being her also expelling her clothing and climbing into the bed in Sakura's guest bedroom which was just Ino's unofficial second bedroom.

The morning came too fast and Sakura was none too happy about it. Grabbing a baggy shirt from her dresser and a pair of sleeping shorts, Sakura dragged herself to her bathroom in hopes of a hot shower. She was not disappointed when the onslaught of hot water sprayed down on her, soaking her naked from in minutes. She hummed lightly as she went about washing her hair and soaping up her body then rinsing off. After some time, Sakura got from her shower and brushed her teeth then dressed in her pajama clothing. It was a day off she hadn't planned for and at that moment, doing nothing all day sounded amazing.

Sakura hung up her towel and headed out into the living room.

"Oi! Forehead, I thought you'd drown in there!" Cried Ino snaking herself into the bathroom, no doubt for the same pleasantries Sakura had just enjoyed. After about half an hour, Ino joined Sakura in her kitchen as Sakura finished setting out a breakfast for the two women. "Any plans for today?" Ino asked eyeing the Pinkett's pajamas. "Mmmm, no." Sakura hummed happily as she enjoyed her creamed coffee.

"Lucky. I've got training with Shikamaru and Choji later then I promised Hinata I'd come by and help her pick out some flowers for their new garden."

Sakura smiled, she hadn't seen Hinata in a while; between both of them having such busy schedules they only saw each other long enough to say a few greetings and have small talk before having to return to their busy days. Shaking her head lightly, something dawned on her, she'd made it a priority to find someone help her train in seduction missions and she knew Ino had fine many of them successfully. Turning to her friend, Sakura sighed deeply then let the words come out, "I need to learn how to seduce.." Ino almost choked on her eggs due to Sakura's bluntness.

Before Ino could ask, Sakura shook her head letting her know that she couldn't talk about it, only that she needed help. Nodding to herself, Ino thought for a long moment. "I would have suggested going to Kurenai, but with the new baby and all.. she probably doesn't have any time, honestly. And I can't really teach you because what I learned, I learned from her and I don't think it's proper to share another person's teaching.. and you know I would if I could." Ino bit her lip in concentration. "There are a few... other prospects." Ino said softly, eyeing Sakura. Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Such as?" Sakura questioned.

Ino debated on answering, but she knew Sakura was serious about this. "Well, I known Ten-Ten would be willing seeing as she learned from someone else, but she's away on mission for the next two months I believe. There's Guy..." both kunoichi looked at each other and shivered shaking their heads at that idea. "There is one person left that I know of.. but he hasn't taught this in a long time, and you may not be willing to ask him anyway..." Ino eyed Sakura once more as she considered asking.

"Who?" Came Sakura's soft voice.

"...Kakashi-sensei." Came Ino's response.


	3. Chapter 3

~Now~

Their lips crashed and bodies molded together like clay in the hands of a skilled sculptor, his body leading and her's following. There was lightening behind her eyes, yes, they'd kissed before but it'd been nothing like this. This, well this was white hot passion and mind numbing pleasure. His mouth was greedy for her's and wouldn't stop until he'd tasted every last piece of her. He would not stop until he'd fully consume her and had her melting in his hands just by the taste of his lips.

His kisses broke from her now bruised lips down to her elegantly long, ivory neck. Her moans filled the small space of her apartment as his hands roamed her naked frame and her hands faught the fabric that remained in the way of her feeling him wholly. "Kakashi.." Moaned Sakura, her head back in his hand and the other groped at her breasts and his teeth nipped at the skin over her collar bone.

A knock at the door shoved them into reality. Kakashi stared into the emerald hues that could push him over the edge of oblivion millions of times over and cocked an eyebrow. His mask was down and his face was in its full splendid glory, free from all fabric. Sakura blushed heavily as another knock on the door came. Slowly, Sakura pulled from Kakashi as she slipped into a pair of shorts and a shirt before walking over to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Kakashi put up his mask once more and sat on her couch, lazily watching her - his vest no where in sight and his shirt messing in place.

Turning her attention to the door, Sakura sent out a swift check to see who's Chakra was on the other side of the door. Smiling slightly to herself she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. "Hinata-san." Sakura greeted as she stepped aside and allowed the female Hyuga to enter her apartment. "Sakura-san! I apologize for stopping by your apartment so late.. I just had a few things I needed to speak with you ab..." Hinata stopped short when her gaze fell on the Jounin sitting in a couch not too far from her.

"Yo." Came Kakashi's infamous greeting to the indigo eyed maiden.

"K-Kakshi-sensei.. I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd be here! I apologize for interrupting!" Hinata cried as a sweat dropped from the now viciously embarrassed female.

"It's nothing to worry about, Hinata-san! What's up? You came to talk to me?" Sakura smiled warmly. Hinata looked between the silver haired Jounin and the pink haired Jounin and bit her lip furiously, she could practically smell the sexual tension between the two. Trying to will the blush that crept on her face, Hinata turned to Sakura and bowed slightly, " In light of Naruto-kun's and my engagement, I'd be honored if you would consider being one of my bridesmaids!" The words tumbled out as she tried to keep herself from stuttering the whole offer.

Sakura was slightly taken a back, Hinata had come all this way from the other side of the village, this late at night just to ask if Sakura would like to be a bridesmaid? Sakura blushed slightly, she and Hinata barely really knew each other. Sure, they were always nice towards one another and they'd even helped each other out in times of needs... and Sakura was pretty much the one that told both Hinata and Naruto to get their heads out of their asses and go on a date already.. which ended up with them getting into a relationship and ultimately becoming engaged.. but this, this was a huge honor. Sakura smiled softly and put her hands on Hinata's shoulders and brought her closer, " Of course, I'd be more than honored to be a part of bother yours and Naruto's big day!" Hinata's smile was huge as she bowed once more then turned to Kakashi and bowed to him, " My apologies once more for interrupting!" Turning back to Sakura, " I have just two more people to ask and once I've gotten all my answers, I will send a carrier to all of you to figure out what days and times we could all meet to start planning! I thank you again, Sakura-san!"

Sakura smiled and bowed back, "Anything for the future wife of the Hokage!"

Once Hinata left, Sakura closed the door behind her and looked up at Kakashi who was watching her intently, "What?" She asked softly.

".. I can just imagine you.. in a dress of your own one day." Kakashi answered with a sweet tone. Sakura shook her head lightly, " I.. I don't think that will ever happen. I'm not that girl."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "What girl?" Came his cool voice.

"I'm not the girl that guys fall in love with.. let along marry. I'm the girl who works hard, keeps her nose clean and... ends up alone.." The words were cold and her eyes were distant as she spoke them. In a flash, Kakashi was standing in front of the pink haired shinobi, "What about me?" He asked, his warm breath fanning her face as he slowly pulled down his mask and revealed his eye once more.

Staring up at Kakashi, Sakura couldn't help but beckon the question any person would ask - "What do you mean?"

"You said you'd fallen in love with me.. Sakura, I may be a Shinobi, but I am also a red blooded man.. I also have a heart and feelings.. and it'd be a lie if I didn't say at some point I stopped doing everything to help you with your missions and I started doing it because I couldn't stop wanting you." His words were warm, his lips just mere inches away from her own.

A relationship like this at one point would have been deemed forbidden, but that was a long time ago. Sakura was no longer a chuunin under Kakashi's tutelage and Kakashi was no longer Sakura's sensei. Sakura was no longer that little girl who needed to be protected nor held like a porcelain doll. No. Sakura was a warrior that was fearless and strong. She was something to be hold with admiration and awe, and boy was Kakashi in awe of the pinkett.

Slowly, Kakashi locked Sakura into a kiss, her arms around his neck as he pulled her against the door and his body against her's once more, his hands roaming over her toned stomach beneath the shirt she wore that hid her from him.

"I want you. All of you. Until the end." Kakashi whispered into her lips only to get a soft moan in return. With a smirk Kakashi picked up the Pinkett and carried her to the bed in what he assumed was her room.

The morning light spilled through the shades covering the window above the bed. It pooled around an exposed ankle and rumpled sheets as the two came apart from their latest high. Slowly, Sakura removed herself from her position on top of Kakashi and cuddled next to him, beneath his arm with her face in the crook of his neck. Their breathing slowly turned back to normal, it'd been a long night of passionate love making.

The silence was comfortable. They'd barely spoken all night, except for their whispered confessions of love and loss. He wanted her and she wanted him, but could this work? Most times, Shinobi married civilians because it was easier, at least one of them were most likely to live a long life. This, well this was dangerous. This was a gamble - never knowing if one of you will never come back or if a battle would change them. This would require something more than faith and something more than trust.. but that's why she had come to him to begin with, right?

Forcing herself to leave such thoughts alone, Sakura looked up at Kakashi and bit her lip but kept herself from asking what was on her mind.

"I did. I meant it." Kakashi hummed, almost as if reading Sakura's mind. "I meant ever word I said. I want you. I...I need you. I love you too, Sakura." The words came softly, Kakashi may be a legendary Jounin, but he - like others, had weakness and fears. Most of all, Kakashi also had times where he was vulnerable. So here he was, vulnerable to the woman next to him, holding his heart out to her as she had to him.

Sakura smiled and propped herself on her elbow. Watching him intently, Sakura moved in and gave Kakashi a deep kiss, "Where do we go from here? .. I've never done any of this." Sakura answered finally, causing Kakashi to let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That was a fine question, where did they go from here? Sakura had never been in a relationship before and Kakashi had been out of the dating pool for a bit of time aside from the occasional one night stands.. which ended around the time a certain pinkett started dominating his thoughts far too often.

"We can go slow.. see what happens? That's what people do, right? Go on dates and stuff? I prefer to court you. Call me old fashioned, but I think if you want someone, you should let them see that.. and while being physical has been more than alluring, I would want you to see I want you for more than some sort of release.." Sakura blushed at Kakashi's omission, she hadn't thought he'd feel such a way. "Sounds good to me..but.. can we still.." Her voice drifted off. The two had developed a schedule of sorts. Through out the day would be whatever came along but, at night Sakura would head to Kakashi's home or him to her's and they'd spend the night doing lessons and going over seduction methods and such. There were times where in place of lessons, they would just watch television or movies or read or listen to music and just relax with each other. They couldn't explain why they would do the latter, so they just chalked it up to needing to be able to feel comfortable around each other seeing as they were doing something so intimate.

Eventually, Sakura needed to get herself together and get ready for the day, she had a shift at the hospital and she didn't want to be late, the last thing she needed was a pissed off Shizune.

After both had showered and gotten ready, Sakura stood beside Kakashi on her balcony and smiled softly as he reached down and kissed her softly, "Maybe tomorrow I can treat you to breakfast?" He asked knowing full well Sakura would end up working until very well the next day. Sakura hummed in response and gave another quick kiss before pushing off towards the hospital, leaving a smiling Kakashi behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and following this craziness, I truly hope you all enjoy!**

 **ReinaKanata28 thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter - not too shabby for only using my phone to type all this up, eh? Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

Then

Sakura sat in her office, lately she had been in the hospital so much she ended up getting a cot put in her office so she could get a few hours of sleep between shifts or surgeries. Ever since the night at the bar - or rather, the day after, Sakura had been keeping herself busy. As she sat there, she thought about what Ino said, about who her last suggestion was. Sakura hadn't gotten the chance to ask Kakashi about it between her shifts at the hospital and him being away on missions lately.

It'd been about a month since the conversation with Ino and she's thought about how she would ask him every single day. What does someone say? How do you ask something like that? You're pretty much asking them to have sex with you for the sake of career advancement and something about that surely didn't seem classy to her let alone how it would sound to Kakashi; but what choice did she have? She couldn't ask Kurenai and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask Gai -she'd rather not go through the process while hearing things about the innocence of youth or whatever it would be that he'd be practically screeching the whole time.

She knew Kakashi had a bad rep, he read that book all the time and people always called him an old pervert but Sakura didn't see it that way. Well, maybe she did when she was young and foolish - back before she saw for herself what true war looked like and how the smell of death never truly left your skin or nose. No, now she saw it as a distraction; she saw it as a way to keep him from thinking about everything in his head, to keep the world at bay and to keep the ghosts away. Who was she to judge someone else's coping mechanisms?

Regardless of all that, if she was going to ask, now was the time. She'd heard through the grape vine that Kakashi was to be back from a mission soon and would be home for a bit longer this time. She also knew she could pull a few strings if need be to clear up her schedule a bit should he agree to the whole thing.

A knock on her door brought Sakura back to reality, "Yes?" Came Sakura's tired voice. A red headed female popped her head through the opening of the door and announced that she had a patient waiting for her. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. The only time she'd have regular patients at this time of the morning - almost 6 AM - was when..

Sakura smirked, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Sakura got from her chair and thanked the female, pulling her white coat over her green scrubs, Sakura made her way to the patient's room. Giving a knock then opening the door, Sakura entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm surprised you're here." Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well Naruto threatened to not allow me on another mission unless I started coming for my check ups after every mission." Answered the silver haired Shinobi. As restless as ever, Kakashi moved uncomfortably on the bed and looked Sakura over, " You look like hell. When was the last time you went home?"

The question caused Sakura to chuckle, "Well, that's a very good question. If I even knew what day we were in, I'd probably be able to answer that... probably being used very loosely." As she spoke, Sakura moved closer and Kakashi began undressing as he knew the procedures already and didn't need the young medic to tell him.

After the exam and some light conversation, Sakura smiled and told him he'd be fine to go, everything was normal and as it should be. Kakashi nodded and thanked her for her time but before Kakashi could get from the bed, Sakura sat on a small chair near him and a serious look took over her soft features causing Kakashi to sit back down. "Everything okay, Sakura-chan?"

This was it, the moment of truth. Sakura nodded then gave a soft smile, "I have a favor to ask, if you'd be ever so inclined..." Sakura answered, taking a deep breath, "I need you to.. sleep with me. "

They were close to being back in the village when he decided it would be a good time to rest. He had to hand it to his team, after a mission that lasted the whole month, they were all still in Pretty good shape. Tired and probably a little cranky, but in good shape none the less. Kakashi smiled from behind his mask and let the team know there'd be a few hours of rest before heading back out to the village. It would take them approximately 16 more hours to get there if they ran right through as they had been. Kakashi took first watch and say above his team in a tree. His thoughts went every where and no where at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to be able to finally sleep in his own bed and be comfortable if only for a day or two. His thoughts lingered to his last memory of when he was home.

 _The day had been a complete mess. His team had been bickering for the entirety of their training session and Kakashi was on his last string before snapping. They were acting like children - these ANBU members who were supposed to be the best of the best were acting like children and he was tasked with having to deal with them for a whole month! He had no idea how the hell he was going to get through it without punching one of them the fuck out._

 _Finally, before he'd lost all his shit, Kakashi called for the end of training and gave them their instructions for the following morning which was to meet him at the village gates at 0600 hours._

 _Kakashi found his way home and into a nice warm shower. The irritation edging away slightly but not nearly as much as he'd hoped. After getting dressed, Kakashi sat on his bed and attempted to read his usual book but his mind just did not want to concentrate. Finally, giving up, Kakashi put on a masked shirt and a pair of black pants as well as his shoes and headed out to the local bar which was not too far from his apartment._

 _When he arrived, the bar was still pretty empty which he assumed wouldn't last long seeing as he'd heard a few teams had come back from their own missions that morning or evening. At the bar he ordered three bottles of the best sake available, paid, then stowed away to a far corner table where the lights were dimmer and people didn't ordinarily migrate too unless the rest of the bar was packed._

 _Soon enough, the bar began to gain customers and it was just another night at the bar. A few of his friends sat with him for a while before heading to their regular seats - they knew Kakashi liked his space before missions, especially missions that required him to leave the village for months at a time._

 _Kakashi was thinking it was close to calling it a night when he got to his last bottle. Then bar was full and everything was in full swing. People were talking and laughing, dancing and flirting - the whole nine. If it weren't for the fact that he was leaving in the morning, he probably would have joined his friends. Just as he was getting ready to go, he noticed a spill of pink hair._

 _"Huh?" He questioned in his drunken state. Pink hair? The only pink haired person he knew didn't really frequent bars... did she? Before he could think any more of that question, his eye caught sight of the pink haired beauty with her friends at the bar._

 _Wait. What? Pink haired beauty? Well, there was no denying that she indeed was beautiful. She wasn't that twelve year old he knew way back when. She was a woman now, she was the Godaime's apprentice, and one of the best ANBU members. And none of that success came because of him... in fact, it had come in spite of him. He spent all his time with team 7 ignoring Sakura and giving all his attention to Saskue and Naruto and never really paid attention to the Pinkett on his team. She may not have come from a famous clan or have a kyuubi within her but she had excellent Chakra control which he should have seen the potential of, but failed to do so._

 _After Saskue left and Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, Kakashi went off on his own and became more active with the ANBU leaving Sakura behind to fend for her own. But regardless of all this, she never seemed to hate him. When he'd see her in the hospital now, she was always kind to him as if he were just another patient. She made small talk with him and made sure he was always okay. She even made house visits when she knew Kakashi was not likely to stay in the hospital because she knew how much he hated those things._

 _She never blamed him or cursed him or anything, well, not aloud to him anyway. He wished he could make it up to her, for failing her even if she didn't see it that way or even if she wasn't angry with him.. he wished maybe she would, because he sure as hell was angry with himself._

 _A loud laugh coming from some one at the bar brought him from his thoughts. He watched the Pinkett again, her emerald eyes filled with a light he hadn't seen in a long time and her body... well, her body was amazing to look at. She wore this dark green blouse that clung to her curves in all the right places and those shorts only emphasized those amazing legs and her breasts.. She'd become very well endowed ._

 _Kakashi caught himself, what the hell was he doing? Checking out his former student? She may have been of age but that did not give him a right to look at her like that. Suddenly, Sakura and Ino got from their seats as they continued to talk for a moment before finally deciding to leave. Sakura turned her head and their eyes met. Sakura blushed a bit before turning back to Ino who was fumbling around for Sakura's arm to hold her steady and in no time they were out the door into the night air._

 _Before he knew what he was doing, Kakashi was out the door and on top a roof, he followed the two friends to make sure they got to wherever they were heading safely. It didn't take long for him to realize they were heading to Sakura's house which was only a few blocks from the bar -and even though it was only a few blocks from the bar, it seemed to take them forever to get there. Once they arrived and were inside safely, Kakashi took his leave and headed back home._

 _He couldn't help the heat that had built up and made it uncomfortable to try and sleep, so instead he lie in his bed with his hand wrapped around his throbbing member, pumping up and down at the thought of those long legs and supple breast. It didn't take long for him to climax. After a quick clean up, Kakashi was out for the count._

Those thoughts made his face burn now a bit. He knew he was drunk when it happened but it didn't excuse the act and he felt a bit guilty for the inappropriate behavior he'd done with thoughts of her.

It didn't take long for his watch to be over and so Kakashi fell asleep with those last fleeting thoughts.

"When was the last time you went for a check up after a mission?" Questioned Naruto. The debriefing was over and all of their reports had been given in, Kakashi was the last to leave Naruto's office.

"Uh..."

"And don't try to bullshit me, Kakashi-san." Naruto glared from behind his desk. Kakashi shut his mouth and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You will start doing so after _every_ mission or I will make sure you aren't to go onto any more missions, do you hear me?" Asked Naruto, which all he got in response was a curt nod. "Good. Go see Sakura at the hospital first thing in the morning, it seems that's the only time the poor woman has any openings. And do not make her job any more difficult than it is or your next mission will be to help out at the hospital until you can treat those who work there with kindness."

Kakashi nodded and was dismissed.

The next morning, as told, Kakashi signed into the hospital and asked for Sakura. He did feel bad for the woman, she seemed to sleep in that place. After a few minutes of waiting in the small room, a light knock on the door was heard before the door opened and revealed a very tired looking Sakura. Her pink tresses were held prisoner in a high bun and her petite from was drowned in a dark green pair of scrubs as well as a white lab coat. Sakura smiled, "I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah, well Naruto threatened to not allow me on any more missions unless I started coming for my check ups after every mission." Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He eyed Sakura for a moment before commenting, "You look like hell, when was the last time you went home?"

Sakura chuckled, "That is a very good question. If I knew what day we were in, I'd probably be able to answer that.. probably being used very loosely." As Sakura neared, Kakashi took off his clothing as he remembered Naruto's warning about being a bother to Sakura. After some light conversation and the check up, Kakashi put on his clothing and meant to start heading out after thanking Sakura for her time. It was when she took a seat in a chair with a very serious look that Kakashi became a little worried. "Everything okay, Sakura-chan?"

"I have a favor to ask you, should you be so inclined." A small smile appeared. Kakashi knew it was serious, Sakura hadn't asked anything of him since Saskue left. "I... I need you to sleep with me."

And just like that, all the wind was knocked right out of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I know it seems like I've been updating a ridiculous amount lately, but I've been doing it so rapidly because usually I don't have this sort of chance to be able to update as much as I have been so I'm taking advantage of the time and inspiration. I feel terrible because I am spoiling you guys/gals but I haven't updated my walking dead fanfiction in a few weeks. :/ anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know things may seem as if they are moving a bit fast, but keep in mind the little time jumps and what may have happened (which I promise will come to light) during those times.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, please continue letting me know if you are enjoying these chapters and please feel free to give me any constructive feedback or any feedback at all, if you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see, please, I'd love to hear them!**

 **Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy!**

Now

It'd been about two months since that night with Kakashi. They were not expecting things to be easy because things would never be easy so long as they were ninja, especially matters that pertained to the heart and it's affairs. One can only imagine the surprise Kakashi had when he arrived home after watching Sakura head off to the hospital that day.

 _A messenger stood at Kakashi's door patiently waiting for Kakashi to open up. "Yo." Came the man's greeting to the messenger as he ascended the stairs to his apartment._

 _"Kakashi-san, the Hokage has sent me to fetch you." Came the messenger's calm voice. Kakashi nodded and in a poof of smoke was gone._

 _Kakashi appeared outside of the Hokage's office, he felt a bit uneasy as he felt three familiar Chakra from the other side of the door. "Enter." Came Naruto's voice. Kakashi didn't meander around as he normally would, Naruto sounded a little stressed and the other Chakra felt a bit stressed as well. The first thing he saw upon entering was a shock of pink hair and a shock of raven hair. Kakashi's blood ran cold. At one side of the office stood an expressionless pink haired kunoichi and to the other side stood a smug raven haired missing nin, Kakashi was not very pleased to see the latter._

 _"Naruto-sama?" Came Kakashi's question without many words. Naruto nodded for Kakashi to fully enter and to shut the door behind him._

 _"Take a seat Kakashi, it's going to be a long day." Came then feminine voice._

Staring now across the training field at the pink haired kunoichi who was crouched in a fighting stance, a bit of guilt rose in his stomach once more. He deserved the ass kicking he was currently the recipient of. Blood spilled from his lips behind his mask and his was sharingan blazing in the last glint of sunlight as it died behind the near by trees. "I said I'm sorry!" Kakashi called, earning nothing more than a dark look from the angered kunoichi, he done fucked up badly this time.

The training ground was as close to being obliterated as one could get without actually being obliterated. Sakura held nothing back and Kakashi had gotten the very whiplash he so rightly deserved. Sakura heaved herself from the ground that she'd been resting on for about twenty minutes, her eyes no longer holding that dangerous glare. Looking down beside her, she extended her hand to the silver haired Shinobi and helped him to his feet.

The two remained silent as they cleaned up as much as possible then headed towards Sakura's house, she had a bigger shower and all Kakashi's clothing at his own house was dirty, the only clean clothing he had left was whatever he had at Sakura's house because she'd been so kind to wash them when she'd washed her own clothing.

After a shower and some seriously intense sex, Sakura lie beside Kakashi in contentment as he run his fingers up and down her side making lazy patterns over her ivory skin. "I really am sorry." Whispered Kakashi into Sakura's hair. Nodding to herself, Sakura remained silent for a long moment. Slowly, Sakura brought herself to a sitting position next to Kakashi and looked him in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" Her words were soft.

If she'd asked his this a few months ago, he would have said no. He would have said no to anyone who asked. Did he trust people in the field, sure, albeit a very select few - and while Sakura was in that category, he still did not trust people with his heart or with his vulnerability.

But this was not a month ago. This was today and today his answer was, " Yes."

Sakura smiled a small smile then went on, "Then I need you to believe this; I do not love Saskue any more. I thought maybe some part of me still did but the day he came back... I felt nothing. I thought I would feel this overwhelming joy or this relief.. but in reality.. all I felt was impatient. All I wanted to do was get away from all that bullshit.. and when Naruto made me.." Sakura sighed deeply, Kakashi knew exactly what she was going to say and he remembered how angry she was with Naruto. To be honest, he wasn't sure if she'd even bothered talking to him yet. Three weeks was a long time for the two friends not to speak while Sakura was home.

 _What's going on?_

 _That was the only reasonable question a person could ask after seeing the Uchiha before him and the angry kunoichi in the room. Naruto grunted and looked at Kakashi before looking over at Sakura. "Uchiha here is being assigned a personal guardian." Sakura sneered, earning a surprised look from all parties in the room._

 _"What, not so excited to have me back, Sakura-chan?" Saskue shot back. Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at Naruto. "Naruto-sama, I cannot be this man's personal assistant or guardian or whatever else! I have the hospital and I have.. my other obligation." Speaking of ANBU matters in front of civilians, let alone traitors, was strictly prohibited. "While you are on missions or at the hospital, Kakashi will take over guardianship, then vice versa." Came Naruto's response, calm yet strained._

 _He didn't understand why Sakura was giving him such a hard time - he thought she'd be overcome with happiness just to have the Uchiha back, but ever since she laid eyes on him, she'd been angry and there'd been a murderous air about her. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Sakura had finally given up on Saskue. But who else could he trust to keep Saskue safe until his trial?_

 _"How about this, keep him in the jail like a regular traitor would be!" Hissed Sakura earning a very shocked look from Naruto and Kakashi. "Sakura! We will not put our friend in a jail to rot!"_

 _"He's not my friend! I don't care what you do with him! Leave me out of it!" Sakura shot back. Kakashi had to strain himself from restraining Sakura, she wasn't just speaking to Naruto, she was speaking to the Hokage._

 _"No. I will not put him in jail where anyone could just get in and.." Naruto glanced over at Saskue. Everyone in the room knew exactly what he meant without him having to say it. "Sakura. Please." His voice was soft and pleading, " I don't know why you're acting like this, but I'm asking this favor as your friend.. I don't want to have to order it as the Hokage."_

 _Sakura's stare had so much venom in it that it shot a cold chill down Kakashi's back and it wasn't even directed toward him. "One week. I'll deal with it for one week but you've got to figure something else for him after that..I'm sorry Naruto, but I cannot do this for longer than that.. not even for my friend." Sakura spoke so low it was almost a whisper, almost pleading._

 _Naruto nodded, " That should be more than enough time. I'll make sure to have his hearing set sometime this week and as soon as that is decided he will be off your plate, I promise."_

 _Sakura shook her head, "Where is he supposed to stay?"_

 _"With you." Came Naruto's voice, unsure this time._

 _To say a screaming match went on for the next 45 minutes would be putting it nicely._

 _By the end of it, Sakura left Naruto's office with a dark looking Uchiha and an annoyed Kakashi in tow._

 _That one week turned into a month and a half of Sakura having to live with the insufferable and brooding Uchiha in such a small apartment. "Why can't we just stay in the Uchiha complex again?" Asked Saskue in irritation as Ino forced Saskue to spend the night on Sakura's not so comfortable couch because she needed to get away from Sai's antics for a night._

 _"Because right now it is under construction. Pain took a very good wrath upon that place. You're lucky there was anything left to build off of. " Sakura huffed_ , earning a glare from the _Uchiha heir. Rolling his eyes, Saskue walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. "I swear, I'm going to lose my shit if Naruto doesn't hurry up with his bullshit!" Sakura growled, slamming her hand onto her counter earning a wince from her blond friend._

 _"Has he given a date yet at least?"_

 _"No! Every time he gives me one, some how the elders or whatever "magically" decide they need more time to prepare. I honestly think he's just trying to butter them up.. or piss me the fuck off. Either way, I'm getting pissed off." Sakura ground out, a vain on Sakura's neck bulging out under such immense irritation._

 _Ino gave a sympathetic 'hm' and shook her head. Lowering her voice, Ino nudged Sakura, "How are you and Hatake doing?" At the mention of Kakashi's name, Sakura blushed lightly, her eyes shifting to the door Saskue went through. Ino gave a knowing smile and shook her head letting Sakura know she needn't day any more._

 _Of course, on the other side of the bathroom door stood an eavesdropping Uchiha with a smirk on his face 'so Hatake is the one I've lost you to, huh? We'll see about that.'_

 _Sakura shrugged at Ino and shook her head with a small smile still on her lips. Things with Kakashi were going amazing despite the babysitting they had to do. While they didn't care if anyone knew of their relationship, Sakura had asked Kakashi and anyone else who found out to keep it out if ear shot of the Uchiha heir, she felt he had no right to have any details of such a private matter especially while he was under her roof being such a little diva all the time._

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, as you may recall.. and my feelings toward him didn't change during that very irritating month and a half.. I can assure you.. the only one my heart belongs to is you, Kakashi.." Sakura's voice was soft, her eyes mirroring everything she's said. Kakashi knew all this already, but something about hearing it made him relax more. He sighed deeply then pulled the Pinkett to him, kissing her deeply. "Promise me something?" He murmured softly into her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me you'll marry me one day." The words were soft but earnest. Sakura pulled back and watched Kakashi's face. "Please. Promise me you'll marry me one day.. I know we've just gotten together, but I know I love you and I know I'd die to protect you and you're the only thing that gives me great weakness and great strength.. so please.. marry me one day."

Sakura never thought she'd see the day a man would sound so desperate for her to want to stay with him, as if her saying no would push him over the teetering edge of oblivion. When she was younger, she'd dreamt of Saskue getting down on one knee and declaring his undying love for her and his absolute need to have her by his side for the rest of their lives. As she got older and time passed, she dreamt of someone telling her they loved her and asking her to marry her. Then she became realist and dreamt of anything that didn't mean her having to give in and buy a damn pet just to have some sort of companion.

Sakura couldn't help the smile that painted her lips nor the tears that spilled from her emerald eyes. Nodding her head slowly, Sakura answered, "I'd be proud to carry your last name one day, Kakashi." Once the words were out, Kakashi pulled her into a long, devouring kiss and smiled in return. "I am so glad.. because I wouldn't want this to have gone to waste." He muttered, bringing from his nightstand a small, blue, velvet box.

Once opened, a small, simple silver band with several small diamonds along the top came into view. Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi took out the ring and placed it onto Sakura's finger. "This is just a promise ring for now. A ring to promise that I am yours and you are mine and we will marry one day.. we can still go slow and take our time, I just want the world to know that when the time comes you will be my bride and we will share the rest of our lives together." His smile was infectious as Sakura nodded and gave him another engulfing kiss then a very long hug.

The next day both Kakashi and Sakura made their way to Naruto's office. Kakashi knew she'd want to tell Naruto about their relationship and the new update, albeit her being too proud to actually admit it, she missed the loud mouthed blonde.

A knock on the door was answered with an invitation inside the office. Kakashi stepped through the threshold first, Sakura behind shortly. To their slight surprise, Tsunade was inside with Naruto discussing something or another and smiled at the pair. "Ah, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, how can I help you today?" Asked a smiling Naruto. Tsunade eyed both of them suspiciously before her eyes fell on the ring that held its own on Sakura's wedding finger. A smirk crossed her lips. This was going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for taking a while to update, I was out enjoying the weekend and spending time with friends, which is a rare event for me. Any who, I would like to thank everyone for "following" and or "favoriting" my story. I must admit, and apologize - this is vastly different than what I usually write like. I've reread the whole thing thus far and it sounds so unlike what I usually write like - which to me is upsetting because I feel like I am coping you guys and gals out of better work.. I don't know. If you'd like to see what I mean, you can look up my other fanfiction for the walking dead through my name - it's my only other story on here. If anything I may go back through at some point in the very far future and revamp this story.**

 **Anyway, thank you all again, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and please, feel free to send me feedback or leave comments or suggestions - whatever you'd like! I read them all and take everything into consideration! I don't bite, really!**

 **Without any further Adu -**

Then

It would have been a lie to say that Sakura wasn't surprised by Kakashi's reaction. She thought he'd flat out refuse her or at the very least, pretend to not have heard her. She felt sort of guilty for asking such a question while they were there at the hospital. Kakashi hated the hospital and he sure as hell did not enjoy the check ups he was now being forced into. Sakura shook her head to herself, next time if she needed to ask for anything from anyone, she aught to consider better timing... and possibly better overall conditions. Kakashi stood there for a long time before taking a seat on the bed once more.

"... I'm a 22 year old virgin and that simply cannot due in the Shinobi world where we know at any given time we may need to take our prey to bed in order to gather intel. I cannot allow Naruto to use his title to harbor my innocence or.. protect me. I've fought tooth and nail to become as strong as I have and to be useful.. I refuse to let something as minor as inexperience in the sack keep me from being the best Shinobi I can be." Sakura spoke softly, those emerald hues of her's watching her former sensei.

Kakashi finally looked up from where his eyes had been trained in order to make contact with her line of sight and what he saw was breath taking. There was a dangerous fire in there; something smoldering and angry, hungry and all encompassing. Seeing these things inside his former student sent shivers down his back, a pool of fire starting to light in his own stomach.

When had this happened? When had Sakura become as strong and relentless on the outside as she was on the in? Had it always been there, that fire and drive? Had he really missed it? A pool of guilt slowly placed it's self within him as well, he knew he neglected Sakura when she was younger and he knew he didn't seek her out when he should have. The very fact that she was before him _now_ asking for _his help_ told him that maybe he had a chance to make some things up to her.

But it would require so much... self-control, on his end anyway. He couldn't put the fact that he found her attractive out of his mind for a while now, ever since that night at the bar. He found himself thinking of her often. She'd become the center of all his fantasies and self release. The guilt of that alone made him want to say no to her. He didn't want to get over his head and in turn jeopardize Sakura's learning.

"Please. I am asking you to be my Senpai. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I am." Sakura's confidence wavered a bit and Kakashi didn't miss any of it. Of course she had a right to ask him for his help, she of all people deserved his help. He couldn't turn his back on her, not again.

"Why me?" He mused out loud, surprising Sakura greatly. Kakashi watched Sakura mull over the question for a moment. She was debating if she should tell him the truth or lie and make it sound pretty... she settled with telling him the truth. Sakura may have been many things, but she'd never allow liar to become one of them. After she explained her other options, and receiving a horrific chill from Kakashi at the idea of having to learn such an art from Gai, Kakashi was resolved. "Hai. I will help you.. but I must ask.. why not lose your virginity first before asking for help? Shouldn't you do that with someone special and not with your old pervy sensei?" Questioned Kakashi finally.

"First off, I don't find you old or pervy. Second, to me.." Sakura found herself blushing a bit - this was something she would never have even admitted to herself out loud before. "I find _you_ special. What a better person to do this with.. to learn from and to have take such a special thing from me than the person who has watched me grow from an awkward child to an adult? Besides.. at least I know it won't be with some jack ass who will just use and abuse me.. " Sakura muttered, the heat on her face raising.

At this point, Kakashi was extremely happy about the fact he had his mask on, he too was blushing heavily at the idea of what she was telling him. In retrospect, it sort of made sense what she was saying. It was true, many men - especially shinobi - in the village were known for being especially promiscuous. When your life expectancy was not very long, you didn't spend time worrying about who you bedded or hurt feelings. Not many of the shinobi in Sakura's generation took to settling down, most of them were hardly around enough for that. The only option this generation had was that of their peers. Most shinobi in earlier generations would marry civilians as marrying another shinobi would leaving any children an orphan if both parents were to die. Marriage between two shinobi, unless one or both of them decided to retire from the shinobi life, was not ideal and not very encouraged by the village elders.

Kakashi thought deeply for a moment longer before finally giving an answer, "Alright. If this is truly what you want and if this is truly what you need.. Especially when it comes to furthering in the field... I'll do it." Sakura's smile was wide and her eyes were shining with pure joy. It was a big relief to find someone who was willing to help. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi, what we'll be doing is too far past formalities.." Kakashi said softly, earning a nod from the pink haired kunoichi.

"And when did you wish to start? I'm free so far for the next couple of weeks as I have just come back from a month long voyage."

Sakura thought for a long moment, "Ah, I get out of work about 8 tonight. We could start tonight, if that's okay."

 _'Tonight? So soon? I didn't think she would want to start so soon.. who am I kidding, this is Sakura, she is very serious when it comes to training..'_ Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and nodded slightly, "Alright. I guess we can meet at my place when you're done?"

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you again, Kakashi.." Sakura smiled again once more and stood up from the seat she'd been sitting it. "See you tonight then." Sakura hummed softly as she gathered her things and exited the small room, leaving Kakashi sitting on the small bed in bewilderment.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and at 8 pm on the dot, Sakura was exiting the hospital. She had finished her last rounds around 7 30 and spent the remainder of her shift doing paperwork that had been piling up on her desk. Sakura frowned when she looked down at herself.. maybe she had time for a quick shower. Nodding to herself, Sakura ran to her house in high speed. A quick shower and a change of clothing would do much good.

It didn't take Sakura much time to shower and change into some civilian clothing, a dark green tank top with a pair of black short shorts and a pair of sandals. Sakura tied her hair up into a lose bun then headed out to Kakashi's apartment. All his lights seemed to be turned off from the outside and Sakura sighed, maybe he fell asleep waiting for her. Maybe he forgot. Shaking her head, Sakura made her way up the stairs that headed to Kakashi's apartment.

Sakura rarely ever felt nervous about anything in her life any more. Being a highly sought after doctor amongst most, if not all the nations, you had to be. She, for the most part, had nerves of steel and was a hard one to shake up. Yet here she was, standing in front of her ex sensei's door that will end with her no longer being a virgin, and she was unsure how to feel. She let out a shaky breath and flared her Chakra for a moment to let Kakashi know she was the person out side his door. After a few knocks, she heard a small shuffle and soon the door was opened. The inside of the apartment, from what she could see, was dark. Had he been sleeping?

Kakashi smiled and motioned for Sakura to enter then moved to close the door behind her. Now that she was inside, Sakura finally smelled something.. interesting.. then she saw it, as she moved forward into the apartment, there in the kitchen was a meal set out for the two of them with candles lit. "Kakashi?" Sakura turned to him, her question hanging in the air as Kakashi led her into the kitchen. Kakashi smiled then allowed her to sit in one of the chairs before pushing her in towards the table and then he himself taking the other chair. On the table lie several different dishes of food, a couple of glasses of red wine and the two white candles as they burned.

Kakashi smiled softly and it was then that she'd realized he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt with his masked shirt spilling from under it and over the bottom half of his face as per normal. She suddenly felt totally under dressed.

"I figured if I was going to... well I figured I could at least make it as special as you deserve it to be." Kakashi smiled softly, his words gentle and sweet. Sakura felt a blush creep over her cheeks. He'd done all of this because he was going to..

She had no idea how to react, although she felt a bit guilty; she never in her wildest dreams would have thought Kakashi had this sort of side to him. A romantic side. Kakashi watched her intently as she nodded and began to eat what was on her plate, her blush deepening as she came to find out how delicious everything was. "You really didn't have to do all this, Kakashi.. it's not that big of a deal.."

"Don't. " Kakashi cut her off, his voice stern, "I will not allow you to downplay the importance of this. We may have to deal with this because it comes with the shinobi life, but it does not mean you are any less important and it does not mean you do not deserve to have a beautiful experience as anyone else would." Sakura was thoroughly surprised that Kakashi was so passionate about the whole thing and so all she could respond with was a nod.

When dinner was done, Kakashi cleaned up after insisting that Sakura get comfortable. He joined her in his room as she sat on his bed with her back against the wall and eyes glued to some sappy rom-com movie. "These movies are always so predictable." Sakura said rolling her eyes. The questioning look on Kakashi's faced begged her to go on. "Boy meets girl. Boy falls for girl. Obstacles ensue. Boy gets over obstacle. Boy gets girl. Some times it's the other way around and it's the girl going after the guy. Sometimes same sex people. Regardless, it's always the same story.. at that is not real life at all..

In real life, you're there for the person you love and even though you make it plenty obvious and you fight tooth and nail to stay by their side and fight for them.. they leave you on a bench in the middle of the night.. alone.. In real life, they don't come back, they don't get any sense knocked into them that makes them realize they errors of their ways and they don't love you back. In real life, you're stuck watching the world go by without you as you realize how much of a failure you are and.. how much they were right for leaving you behind.." Sakura's voice was sad even though the look on her face was empty. Not a hint of feeling painted her porcelain features. "But then again, I guess that's what happens when you love someone who doesn't love you... who doesn't even see you.." Kakashi watched her for a long moment, his heart aching for the pink haired woman beside him. He wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better.. but what right did he have? How much better was he than Saskue? At least Saskue left the village. He was there the whole time and not once bothered to seek the medic out other than when he was made to do so.

He had let her down just as much, if not more than Saskue. No. Definitely more than Saskue. He was Sakura's sensei as much as he was Naruto and Saskue's sensei and still he ignored all that she had to offer. She was right in front of him and he couldn't even be bothered to look. "I'm sorry." The words were soft but firm and they caused Sakura to look at him fully. "I failed you when you were younger. You needed me and I was so focused on Naruto and Saskue.. I'm sorry Sakura..and I understand if you can never forgive me." The silence that meet him was almost suffocating. The expression on Sakura's face was one he could not read and he was unsure what she was thinking.

He hadn't even seen her move, in one quick motion, Kakashi's mask was pulled down and Sakura's soft pink lips were engulfing his own. He could taste the sweetness of the wine they'd had paired with all of Sakura's natural tastes and it made the great in his stomach pool dangerously. Within moments, she was straddling his hips and kissing him deeply as her hips ground against his do sweetly. His thoughts were in shambles and the only thing he could do was react. It was strange how much their bodies molded together and how they fit together like a puzzle of sorts. Her moans flooded his thoughts and overrode whatever self control he had left.

His desire was carnal and hungry, almost vicious in a way. Pulling her beneath them so their positions were swapped, Kakashi assaulted Sakura's lips once more and claimed her through and through, letting not one inch of her ivory skin to go untouched by his scorching advances.

"Ah, fuck, Kakashi!" Sakura cried as his fingers found her breasts and his lips attacked each of the pink peaks. Sakura had no idea she could feel this way. She'd been aroused in the past and felt the pooling of heat due to need in the dark recesses of her body, but nothing like this before. Her body arched as Kakashi made his way down further, kissing and taking in every part of her.

&.&.&.&.

The night slipped into morning and Sakura slept peacefully next to a thoroughly relaxed Kakashi, who for the first time in many nights slept without the ghosts of Christmas past haunting him. The first rays of sunlight peeking through Kakashi's windows were enough to wake the pink haired kunoichi from her slumber. In a dazed confusion, Sakura glanced up at the body that encased her's and when the memories from the prior night came spilling in, a faint blush painted her cheeks. With the blush came a smile, her first time was the epitome of special. Kakashi had seen to it. She remembered the slight fear in his eyes as he watched her grimace in pain as he entered her for the first time and waited for her to accustom to his length before he proceeded. The night had been filled with both their cries of extacy and need.

Sakura looked over at the small time clock on Kakashi's table and sighed silently to herself at the time, she'd have to get going now if she wanted to be able to take a quick shower and have some breakfast before starting her shift at the hospital. "Do you really have to leave so early?" Asked the silver haired man beside her.

"Unfortunately. But I don't have a long shift today, of course unless there's some sort of accident or something, I don't forsee me leaving any later than I did last night."

Kakashi nodded at this then looked down at Sakura with a small smile, "If you'd like, we can wait a few days before we dive into teachings.." Sakura shook her head at Kakashi's suggestion. "That won't be needed. There isn't any pain, just a little soreness which I can take care of. I'm fine with starting tonight if you are." Sakura smiled. Kakashi gave a nod in response and slowly, Sakura got from beside him, missing his warmth as soon as she did, and began gathering her things before dressing up and heading through his window to her own home.

Kakashi lie there silently, his eyes closed... refusing to acknowledge the fact that he felt cold without her warmth to keep him comfortable.

This could become worrisome.

 **Author's note: I know, another one? Yes.. so I have an idea for another story - the pairing would be of Itachi and Sakura... with Sakura gaining access to a dormant blood limit of her own or something.. which I would like to see.. all these people with special skills, and as much as I think her being a medic is kick ass, I could totally see her having something else that makes her so valuable and whatever.. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think of the idea and if I should pursue it and what you think of this story so far!**

 **Thanks again to everyone following and reading this story! Much love!**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note: I apologize, but this is not an actual update, I just wanted to state something. I'd like to thank the person who commented that it's hard to read my story past grammatical errors and punctuation and whatever else. As I have stated before, I am aware of the fact this is not my best work.. but before people point that out, I'd also like to remind you that I am cranking all this out via a smart phone which makes this extremely difficult to do. I don't have anyone right now that I can send this to in order to make it better so pretty much whatever is updated is the first draft of what I wrote, mistakes and all. I apologize for this and I wish I had the time and the means to go back and fix it all but when I tell you that it is irritating to no end, I truly mean it.**

 **Trying to type and edit a whole story while your phone keeps making unnecessary edits and whatever else while also pressing the wrong keys several times when trying to get out a sentence is frustrating.**

 **So again, apologize about that and I'm sorry if it deters from anyone reading this, but I can only do so much so please just keep that in mind.**

 **Again, thank you to the commenter who pointed this out. I am grateful for the feed back and commentary, however, there is only so much I can do.**

 **If anyone has any ideas as to if there is anyone who can help me fix everything from here on out, I am all ears. I would like to make your reading experience as wonderful as possible.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: first and for most, I would like to thank Katie Yuy for your wonderful review! Yes, no story is perfect and I am glad you enjoy this story regardless of my blunders. I am more than happy that I have so many followers who are reading this in enjoyment as I am writing :)**

 **I apologize this chapter is shorter than the others, been a bit busy today and have been trying to update while juggling a few other things.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **&. &.&.&**

 _~Now~_

Sakura squirmed a bit under Naruto and Tsunade's questioning eyes. Kakashi put his hand on the medic's shoulder and smiled beneath his mask. "We actually wanted to give the two of you an update so it's befitting that you just so happen to be in the same room." Came Kakashi's answer. Naruto cocked his head to the side, Sakura was fidgeting a bit which was odd because Sakura never did that unless she was seriously nervous about something.

"And what can that be?" Came an amused Tsunade's voice. Sakura looked up at her former teacher then go her best friend. Kakashi smirked slightly, he figured she'd be a little hesitant to say something just in case they took things the wrong way or questioned whether or not they were ok with both being active shinobi. Kakashi figured it was mostly probably the latter, if anyone would be pulled from active duty out of the two of them, it would be her.

"Well, out with it." Tsunade smirked.

Kakashi nodded as Sakura glanced up at him, "Kakashi and I are.. a thing..."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I mean... we're in a relationship." Sakura elaborated.

Again, there was a pause in the air until finally Naruto spoke, "How long has this been going on?"

"Well.. technically a little over six months or so.. but.. we've only just gotten into a relationship about a month or so ago.." Sakura answered softly.

Naruto sat back in his chair, his face pensive.

"Is that all you've got to tell us?" Tsunade questioned.

Kakashi looked down at the medic then to Tsunade, "No. I've asked Sakura to marry me some day. Well, to promise to accept my marriage proposal when it comes, anyway." His answer was blunt, he didn't care what Tsunade nor Naruto thought about the whole ordeal, he was with someone he loved -someone who made the ghosts fall away and made the screaming of the past silence. He refused to let anyone have a say in whether or not the would remain together, he was simply doing this for the formalities and to make Sakura happy. He knew it meant the world to her to not keep this very important relationship hidden from two of the most important people in her life.

Neither Naruto nor Tsunade said anything for a long moment, both of them of course wanted to ask how the hell this came to happen and why, but they figured that was not their business and it was honorable enough that the two had decided to come all the way just to share this with them instead of letting them find out in other ways. They both also figured this had to have been Sakura's doing because Kakashi was well known for not caring what other people thought.

"This was why you were so upset about having Saskue stay with you." Naruto commented, earning a nod from the medic. Naruto leaned forward with his hands folded beneath his chin, "You know, you could have just said that. I wouldn't have insisted on him staying with you if I'd known your heart was no longer with him.. but with someone else." Sakura blushed at this statement.

She figured that would have been true, Naruto never forced her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with and cared for her beyond himself at times. She knew he would have made other accommodations had he known and she felt guilty for not saying something sooner. Sakura just didn't want to use her relationship as a reason to say no to Naruto after he'd done so much for her.. and at the end of the day, her not wanting Saskue around was not entirely just because of her relationship with Kakashi, she simply had gotten over her infatuation with the raven haired male and no longer saw him through rose colored glasses.

Sakura now saw Saskue as the selfish, power hungry, revenge seeking, self-involved person that he was - and she no longer wished to be associated with such a person. She no longer wanted to be known as one of the only people who still held out hope for him, even after he tried to kill her. She didn't care about his revenge or redemption any longer, in truth, she didn't give a damn about him in general any longer.

Smiling, Sakura looked at Naruto, "I know... I'm sorry."

Naturo waved his hand and gave a smile of his own , "It's in the past. I guess a congratulations is in order."

The four individuals talked for a while, bringing up about Sakura helping Hinata in what little spare time she had with the wedding. The wedding was still a ways off but Hinata just wanted to have everything dealt with well in advanced especially with having someone as busy as Sakura as a bride's maid. Along side her would be Yamanaka Ino and Ten-Ten.

"This will sure make the wedding interesting." Naruto muttered which earned him a questioning look from Sakura. Naruto blushed a bit ,"Well, after the whole thing with Saskue, I put two and two together and figured you were indeed over Saskue.. so, for the wedding, Hinata and I paired you up with Neji." Sakura shrugged.

"That's not a problem. Neji and I work well together, I've been on missions with him several times and we've always complimented each other very well. We're on the same team for crying out loud! I don't see why it would be a problem with him being my partner for the wedding."

Poor, sweet, innocent Sakura. Kakashi had understood what Naruto was saying the moment Neji's name came from his mouth and how it'd be "interesting". Shaking his head, he watched how the hell Naruto was going to explain this one.

"Well, uh.. No, you're right. It's not a problem, per se.. I mean, he sort of requested to be assigned with you anyway.. for that exact same reason and.."

Sakura stared at Naruto, not really sure what the hell he was trying to say. Everyone else in the office seemed to understand what was going on but her, and it was starting to piss her off. "Well? Out with it. What's wrong?" A ting of irritation painting her words.

"Well, Neji may sort of, kind of, most likely, actually.. Neji is most definitely in love with you." The words came out fast with almost no gaps in between words. Sakura just sat there for a long moment staring at Naruto as she mentally went over what he said.

It was obvious when the realization hit because Sakura's face slowly turned to the same pink color as her hair. ".. what in the blue hell?" Sakura muttered, ".. Wh.. when did this happen? Why does everyone seem to know things like this before I do?" Sakura sputtered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Apparently for a long time now. Didn't you notice your missions with him becoming more frequent than not before you both joined ANBU? And how you just so magically ended up as the same team as him?" Came Tsunade's voice, pointing out the obvious that her apprentice seemed to have miss.

"Yeah.. but I didn't think it was because.. I mean.. I just thought it was because we worked so well together.. and because I'm a medic.. and.." Sakura went silent as her face went from pink to red, "How could I have been so blind.. oh dear god.. this is not.. " Sakura was officially flabbergasted.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, "Well, I have to give him credit, at least he's not blind. He sees exactly what Naruto and I see.. it's hard not to fall for you, Sakura." Sakura shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"I was off better not knowing this. Why did you tell me, Naruto? Now things will be weird and I will _know_ and.. ugh.. why?" Sakura sighed deeply and shook her head, getting from the chair she had gotten comfortable in, she excused herself and disappeared into a whirl of Sakura blossoms.

Naruto shook his head, " She's probably right, I shouldn't have said anything." Kakashi smiled softly and got to his feet as well, "I think she just feels bad for Neji, after having Lee chase after her for the past how many years to no avail.. I guess she's had her fill of unrequited love.. considering where her's got her.." The air grew somber and everyone remained silent for a long stretch of time. "I'm going to go do some damage control and see if the missus is alright. I'll let you know how it goes." With that, Kakashi was gone.

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, "Did you have any idea about their relationship until today?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I had my suspicions." With a grunt, Naruto put his head on his desk and groaned.

&.&.&.&.

Saskue walked about the village, he'd been exonerated from all his crimes after he'd been found not guilty of all crimes when the truth came out about Danzo's actions and everything that came with them. During his time with Sakura, he had gotten his eye sight back which was almost entirely gone when he'd arrived back in the village. His arm and various other parts of his body had also been fixed by the young Medic, all of which he'd been told were impossible.

It still bothered him though, the fact that Sakura's heart belonged to someone else and she was no longer yearning for him. She had cast him aside as he did to her so long ago and all his attempts at luring her back was all for nought. He wasn't sure when it happened, but the thrill of the chase became.. just a thrill and he found himself wanting her more than ever. He did have a clan to rebuild. But why? Why her of all people? Why Sakura?

He couldn't even pretend to not have an answer to that question. He knew exactly why. She had loved him when he least deserved it and didn't give up on him even when the threat of him killing her was prominent. She eventually did give up on him somewhere along the way, probably because he had hurt her so much. He didn't blame her. Not only was it that, but the fact that she was so much stronger now. She had this courage and strength and just this general air of confidence around her more times than not.

Of course he knew why he'd fallen for her, she didn't want him any more and he missed the feeling of her pursuit. Now that his mind wasn't set on gaining power and revenge.. he could focus on bringing back his clan and finding a suitable mate.. and after dating several women and coming back to Sakura's apartment and seeing her comfortable in her own skin.. he realized no one else would do because no one else was Haruno Sakura, the Godaime's apprentice and best medic nin in all of five nations.. as well as a renowned ANBU ninja, which he was sure she thought she'd kept that information away from him.

There was something that caught his attention, a shocking head of pink hair near a head of silver. They were heading to the Hokage tower and they seemed.. Happy. Saskue cocked an eyebrow and before he knew it, he was following the two.

He stood near by and listened in on the conversation as he kept his sharingan on. To say he was shocked that they were in a relationship would be a lie. He had his suspicions, he knew Kakashi held her heart now but he hadn't a clue how serious they were exactly. Apparently serious enough to consider marriage in the future. The part of Neji loving Sakura was also a surprise.. but not entirely, after hearing everything he decided Kakashi was right, he too could see how Neji would fall for the pink haired medic. He also didn't understand how she missed all the signs. He chalked it up to blissful ignorance. He would never consider Sakura stupid.

When they left, Saskue sighed deeply. Maybe his chance to get her was gone? Maybe he truly did mess everything up.

Saskue smirked, nah.

&.&.&.

If there was one thing Kakashi learned the fastest during his time with the pink haired kunoichi, it was her love for sweets over rode her anger by far. She, of course, tried to hide this fact... but Kakashi won out every time. "Don't be upset with him. He didn't know. And Naruto always means well." Kakashi said with his infamous crinkle eyed smile.

"Yes.. well playing match maker is not the best way to make me happy." Sakura scolded between mouth fulls of ice cream. Kakashi nodded, he understood why Naruto did what he did but he agreed with the woman beside him, he didn't like the prospect of another man wanting his woman.

A knock at the door earned both the shinobi's attention. With a look of pure fear, Sakura whispered in a hush voice, "It's Neji!"


	9. Chapter 8

Now

Why, of all days, did Neji have to show up at this particular time after that particular conversation? Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at Kakashi. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what she should do and the smug look on Kakashi's face was not helping her what so ever.

Slowly, Sakura placed the ice cream tub she held onto the table and walked over to the door. After a few moment's hesitation, Sakura finally opened the door and pulled a huge smile for the Hyuuga male. "Hey!" Her voice was overly chipper, but she'd hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Sakura-san." Neji bowed a bit then stood straight, "I wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I've just gotten back from speaking with my cousin and she told me how she'd coordinated for you and I to be partners for her and Naruto's wedding. I wanted to make sure this would be sufficient for you."

Sakura stared at him for a long moment, he was such a stick in the mud - it was a shame.. Sakura shook her head, "I apologize, Neji-san. Come in. Forgive my rudeness.." as she stepped aside to let Neji enter, she noticed that Kakashi was no longer sitting in his prior seat. Cocking an eyebrow, Sakura walked over and gestured for Neji to have a seat.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, her voice gentle. Neji refused lightly and looked at the woman before him, taking in the sight with great happiness, albeit not showing it. "Naruto told me that you and I were partnered and as I told him, I will tell you - I think it's a great idea!" Sakura smiled which earned a smile from Neji. "We work so well together on our missions and I think we've got this in the bag. What's a little dance and skip, right?" Neji's smile faltered, that wasn't exactly what he was thinking.

Sakura bit her lip, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from the Hyuuga. Sakura shrugged to herself then sat in awkward silence for a long moment before the Hyuuga stood abruptly, which Sakura followed suit. "Well.. I should go. I'm sure you'd like to continue your evening uninterrupted.." Neji gave a small smile then headed for the door.

"Oh, you didn't interrupt anything." Sakura shrugged, earning a small smile from the Hyuuga male.

As Sakura let him out, Neji turned to the medic as if he wanted to say something but eventually decided against it. "Have a good night, Sakura-san."

"Neji.." Sakura sighed, "You don't have to use honorifics with me, we don't have to be so formal. I consider you a friend." Neji stared at her for a long moment, allowing what she'd said to sink in. With a sly smile, Neji nodded. "Right then, goodnight, _Sakura_." Her name rolled so smoothly off his tongue, if only he could show her how smoothly he could use said tongue.

"Goodnight, Neji." Sakura smiled and closed the door, completely unaware of the Hyuuga's thoughts. Sighing deeply, Sakura rested her head on the door.

"Well, that was fuckin' awkward." Kakashi muttered. Sakura jumped and gave Kakashi a glare, "And where did you go?" Sakura questioned.

"To your room. I was curious if he had the balls to pursue you. Guess not. At least I won't have to beat the shit out of him now." Kakashi stated simply, earning a look of surprise from the medic.

"Wh... what?" Sakura gave a look now, "Wait.. are you the jealous type, Kakashi?" Sakura smirked.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope." Kakashi smiled as he made a couple quick strides to her and pinned her against the door, "Jealousy would mean I don't have you. But you, beautiful, you're mine and I don't get jealous over what is mine, I get protective. No one and nothing touches my things. I certainly do not share." His lips hovered above her's as he spoke.

Sakura licked her lips and stared at Kakashi for a long moment before trapping his mouth with her's.

His hands traveled up her sides and stopped as he cupped her bare breasts in his calloused hand. One hand pulling at her perked nipple and the other holding her in place. Sakura moaned as Kakashi shift Sakura so that her back was completely against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Slowly, he ground his hips into her - his growing erection only being separated from her warm core by thin layers of clothing.

"Kakashi..." Sakura moaned softly between kisses as their kisses got hotter and deeper. She hadn't realized it, but Kakashi had slowly brought them to her room, pushing the pink haired kunoichi on the bed beneath them, Kakashi made fast work of riding them of all clothing, leaving them both bare in the moonlight glaring through her balcony window. Sakura blushed deeply as she felt so exposed yet.. Kakashi's intense watch made her feel sexy and alluring, and she couldn't explain why.

Kneeling down, Kakashi put his knee between her legs and nudged them further a part so he could slowly lower himself down over her.. he could feel the heat of her welcoming core on his leg, making his erection even more painfully hard, aching for release.

"Sakura." He whispered, as he kissed her deeply then kissed her neck and fondled her breasts more, causing the medic to arch her back. Slowly, his member entered deep into her core, causing them both to moan in pure extacy. Soon, his rythm picked up and the both of them were climbing to their release.

In minutes, they both peaked and spilled into the world of nirvana.

Kakashi slumped against the sprawled out woman beneath him and kissed her deeply before removing himself and laying next to her, bringing her body close to his as sleep claimed them both.

There, in the darkness of the shadows, on the roof of the house next to Sakura's apartment, stood an angry Uchiha. Of course, he knew they were together and engaged.. but never would he have thought that he'd already deflowered their beautiful pinkett. Saskue growled, her innocence should have been his.

Chuckling to himself all of a sudden, Saskue shook his head, he'd just have to win her over before they decided to actually become engaged.

That shouldn't be tough, Saskue was a master of sex appeal, he'd gone on many seduction missions, this would be nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: So, I just realized I sort of fucked up and put two "now " chapters back to back so I guess maybe I should do two "then" chapters back to back to even it out. Let me know what you guys think before I go ahead and post chapter 10 so I know what I should do next. If not, I'll just go ahead and go back to alternating between the two times.**

 **&. &.&.&.&.&.**

 **Then**

The lessons were a lot more simple than Sakura would have thought, possibly because she was more comfortable with Kakashi than she originally assumed she'd be. That, and because Kakashi was so sure of himself and took time to explain things to her. Sakura already had the seduction methods down, although he helped provide more feedback with her methods being tried on him and he gave her some more techniques to use.

The real struggle was the having sex with a stranger part. Kakashi would make them role play and he'd pull a henge on so that she'd feel as if she were really in a mission. He would come up to her in the hospital and in random places while she was unaware and start flirting with her and what have you. It was always hard to tell if it was Kakashi or some other individual that was doing these things, so she treated the man the same each time, or tried different techniques that she was taught.

Kakashi would be impressed each time up until it came down to the final stage. He could see she had a hard time having sex with a complete stranger, it made her feel cheap - exchanging sex for information. Kakashi sighed after their last attempt, him on the bed with his elbows supporting him as a pissed off Sakura stood there shaking in anger. He dropped the henge and remained silent, he knew she was only angry with herself. She hadn't been this weak since she was in the academy.

Kakashi sat up slowly and grabbed the medic's arm, tugging her to him. She fumbled to him and landed in his arms. Her head on his shoulder, Kakashi soothed the woman the best way he knew how. He rubbed his hand on her back. She was clad in nothing but her lilac bra and matching panties. His hand ran over her back several times before he spoke.

"It's going to be okay, Sakura. We all have something that we aren't completely comfortable with doing."

Sakura pulled back and growled, "Yes, but you still do them regardless!" Sakura shook her head, "I'm pathetic! Look at me!" She hissed, her emerald eyes blazing. "I'm part of the elite! I shouldn't be putting my morals above my duties, I shouldn't take this personally. I know, as a shinobi, especially a female shinobi, that we must some times use our bodies in ways that aren't always meant to be threatening.." Her words ended for a long moment, "I've killed men with my bare hands. I've ripped their hearts out of their chests and I've felt brain matter between my knuckles, I've heard bones break as I pushed my hand through their bodies..

"I've done many things I'm not proud of to protect the people I love, just as any ninja would do.. there is no reason for me to carry on with this stupidity. "

Kakashi watched as the woman before him berated herself, he never realized she was so hard on herself, let alone all that she'd done during her time as a shinobi. Of course, she was right, all shinobi must endure a great many things, but he had no idea just how much she had gone through.

Some part of his just assumed she stayed in the hospital most times and was sent on ANBU matters as a medic, it hadn't occurred to him that her monstrous strength would be viable to her team and that she could make just a good offense as she did defense.

The shock, for more reasons than he cared to admit, was heavy and stabbed him like a knife. Imagining Sakura doing all those things, covered in someone else's blood that wasn't a result from surgery but rather due to a blow she'd sent, it just didn't make sense to him. He knew he was being ridiculous, of course it didn't make sense to him, he had never been there to watch her fight or watch her become the shinobi she was now.

Regret and guilt pooled in his stomach once more. Suddenly, Kakashi was up and brought Sakura to him, taking her lips with his. Sakura stilled for a moment then returned the kiss. After a few moments, Sakura pulled back and stared at the silver haired man before her with a questioning gaze. "When you're in this situation, think of that. Think of me. Think of things that make you happy and keep you calm. Think of the things that you are protecting and love. That's how I do those missions, I don't think about the person I'm seducing, I think about the home and the people I'm helping and how important it is that I get that mission accomplished."

His words made sense and Sakura suddenly felt childish. He was right, and she knew some where that she had those thoughts but never really put it together like that. She knew all that she did was for those she loved and for her home but in the moments of truth, only herself came to mind. But she was human, was that not to be expected?

Sakura sighed and nodded then flopped on Kakashi's bed. "Do you think we can call it a night? I'm exhausted." She finally said, earning a nod from the male above her. He tossed her the pair of rights and shirt she'd come in before dressing into his own clothing. Sakura blushed then looked at Kakashi, "Do you think.. I could stay and hang out with you for a while? Naruto is busy with Hokage stuff, Shishou is busy being a drunkard, I'm sure... and Ino is on double date with Sai, Shikamaru and Tamari."

Kakashi looked at the pinkett. ' _Just say no, Kakashi. Seriously, this is a bad idea. You don't need to spend any more time with her than you are. Just ask her to leave and keep this business as business.'_

"Sure, what would you like to do?" ' _Dammit.'_

Sakura smiled brightly as she dressed in a hurry, "Well.. maybe some food and then.. I don't know.. I'm sure we can think of something. I'll order, my treat." Kakashi nodded then headed to the living room, "We can listen to some music or watch television or something." He suggested.

"You've a T.V.?" Sakura mused.

"I'm old, not ancient." Kakashi deadpanned. Sakura laughed a little then followed him into the livingroom. "I think there's a horror movie marathon going on today.. we can watch that?" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he didn't take Sakura as a horror movie fan. Nodding his head, he passed Sakura the menu to the restaurant down the street and Sakura sent a shadow clone to place their order.

&.&.&.&.&.

Jumping from tree to tree, he pushed more Chakra through his legs to keep a fast pace. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, his body was begging for rest and his Chakra was near depletion. Jumping to the ground, the raven haired male slide his back against the trunk of said tree and closed his eyes for a long moment before shifting and staring down at his dead arm. It was immobile but he refused to cut it off. He'd find someone eventually who could fix it.

Resting his head back on the trunk of the tree, Saskue sighed deeply, he'd almost been caught this time. He was getting sloppy, but what else did he expect? His sight was near gone when he wasn't using his Sharingan, and even that was slowly becoming unreliable. His arm was useless and a few of his Chakra paths were blocked. He had several broken ribs and pulled muscles. He wasn't getting sloppy or reckless, he was just a mess.

Sitting in the darkness, he couldn't help but let his thoughts get the best of him. His mind went to his last encounter with his old team. With Sakura and Naruto. They were both so pathetic, pretty much begging him to come back with them and saying how much they missed him. Sakura saying how much she loved him still and how they would both do anything to make things better.

But Saskue knew he couldn't go back, not yet. He hadn't killed his brother yet and he still had things to do..

But now, it was different. His brother was dead and he knew the truth. He heard through the grape vine that Danzo finally got what was coming to him and Naruto was Hokage. That would explain why the two of them hadn't come after him in a long time.

His thoughts drifted to a certain pink haired kunoichi and the look on her face when he tried to kill her. Some part of him, deep down, ached at his stupidity and his actions toward the only two people who hadn't given up on him.. but they didn't understand, they didn't know what he'd been through and what had to be done and he couldn't explain it to them. They wouldn't understand. Well, maybe Naruto on some level would.. but Sakura could never.

Even though the pinkett had offered to become a missing nin to join him, he couldn't let her do that - follow him into the hell he was going. He cared for her enough to not let her go through this with Him knowing full well it'd end up with them both being dead if not just her or him.

 _Sakura._

He wondered what she looked like now and how she was doing. He heard she'd become one of the best medics, if not the best medic in all of the five nations. He heard she was an elite ninja as well, and that was something he scoffed at. He couldn't imagine her being ruthless and cold like the ANBU had to be.. like he himself was.

Saskue shook his head, enough of this.. he had no right to ponder about people he'd hurt so many times. He had no right to think about them.

But he still did.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Morning spilled through the windows of Kakashi's apartment and woke the two shinobi from their sleep, some how, at some point of the night, the two had fallen asleep on each other and slept the whole night through.

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi before removing herself from his chest. "... how about some breakfast?" She asked as she got up and stretched. Kakashi could only nod. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been able to sleep without the dreams that haunted him so dangerously. Only, in the recent weeks, had both times been while Sakura was with him.

He wasn't sure what to make of that, so he stuffed it to the back of his mind and got himself up as well. After a stretch, Kakashi headed to the bathroom for a shower before breakfast, in honesty, he just needed some time to get himself together.

Sakura looked at the time then sighed deeply, she forgot that she had some errands to run with Ino and she would have her hide if she didn't show up. After cooking some eggs and toast, she left a note for Kakashi letting him know she had to run and she'd be available later that night. It also thanked him for his patience, kindness, and understanding.

After a quick shower of her own at her apartment, she dressed in a baby blue tank top and tan shorts with a pair of sandals then headed out the door in a rush to meet her best friend/ nemesis.

Kakashi finished his shower and dressed himself after drying. When he entered the main apartment again, he was surprised (and a bit disappointed - which he'd never admit to himself) to find a note and no Sakura. Shrugging to himself, Kakashi began to eat the eggs and toast that'd been left for him as he planned out what his day would look like.

For some reason, the only part of the day that he could seem to look forward to, involved a certain pink haired medic.


	11. Chapter 10

Then

"So you've only had sex once?" Ino questioned as the two kunoichi picked through fruit at a near by stand. Sakura blushed deeply, "Why don't you just say it a little louder? I don't think they heard you in the back." The sarcasm came dripping from her words earning a wince from Ino.

"Gomen. But.. that's what you mean, yeah?" Ino said once more, this time earning a nod from the pinkett. Ino sighed and shook her head then looked Sakura right in the eye, "Don't force yourself, Sakura. It took me several almost failed missions to get it right.. and before that it took all but Kurenai giving up on me to finally do it with a stranger without feeling... cheap." The confession surprised Sakura, she didn't know much about her friend's training and so for her to share as much was something to not take lightly.

Once again, Sakura nodded then continued picking through fruit. "I guess.. I don't know.. he's given me a lot of advice. And I feel comfortable with him.."

"That's the problem, Sakura. When you go on missions and you have to do this for real, you won't feel comfortable with the guy and no one will be there to guide you through this nor give you advice. This will be all on you. This isn't something someone can save you from." Ino ground out, she was becoming frustrated with her friend.

Sakura stared up at Ino, anger now burning through emerald pools. "I don't need saving. I haven't needed saving since I was 12 years old and I won't need it ever again. I haven't had weakness since I was a child. So fuck you, Ino. I'm not asking to be saved, I'm sorry I'm not okay with just giving my body to people for whatever the reason, village or no - my body is my temple and I refuse for that to be taken away from me. I'm sorry I'm not just some mindless drone that is willing to let people decide for her what she can or cannot do with her body!"

The words poured from her like hot lead, heavy and burning every part of her as they spilled from her trembling lips. Her whole body was shaking from pure anger, her Chakra lashing into the air around them. Ino took a step back and stared at her best friend, she'd never seen Sakura like this. She'd never seen Sakura angry like this to towards _her_. Not towards anyone, really, not like this anyway.

Ino took another step back and felt a tremor of fear, the darkness surrounding the pink haired woman was threatening and Ino wasn't sure how to take it. "Sakura.. I'm sorry, please, calm down."

Sakura shook her head, "You know what, forget it. I'll see you later." Sakura hissed then disappeared in a swirl of blossoms, leaving Ino gaping at where Sakura had just been standing with nothing but questions popping into her head.

&.&.&.&.&.

She would show Ino. She would show everyone, she didn't need to be sheltered or protected. She showed up at the training field furthest from the village where Kakashi had currently been training. He liked this one the best because it was far away from other people and he could focus on what he was doing without worrying about being interrupted.

He could feel the Chakra before she appeared and raised an eyebrow in question as she appeared right before him. He didn't even get to say a word or process a thought before she was on him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her lips were on his, claiming them greedily as she ground her hips to his. He didn't even register the actions before his body followed suit.

It all happened so fast, her aggression and assertion were both so enticing, it made him dizzy. Before he knew it, she was crying out in extacy and he followed right behind. After they both caught their breath, Kakashi turned to his former student and watched her silently for a long moment, "I assume things with Ino didn't go as planned."

Sakura shot him a dark look before she got on her feet and began to dress. Kakashi shrugged to himself and got dressed as well. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the news he had just yet. She could feel his hesitation and it bothered her a bit, she was still a bit irked off because of Ino. That pig.

"Out with it." Sakura said with no emotion. Kakashi nodded his head to himself as if coming to some sort of agreement within his inner battle.

"Not sure if this changes anything for you, but so you know... If Naruto, or anyone for that matter, were to offer you a mission that was seduction based.. you have the merits to say no to them."

This shocked Sakura. "Of course, within reason. If some how every single female kunoichi below you were to go missing or whatever at that specific time then you'd probably have no choice.. but that's highly unlikely. Even the Hokage cannot force you to take that sort of mission unless it meant a direct threat to the village."

Sakura stared at Kakashi, she knew he wasn't telling her this just to humor her. Maybe it was because he wanted her to know she gaff options.. maybe he wanted to help her.. maybe.. maybe he felt their training was useless and she wasn't capable of doing her job.

Sakura stared at Kakashi for a long moment, no, it wasn't the latter. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew. Nodding to herself, she thanked Kakashi for the information but informed him that she still wished to train. Better safe than sorry.

Kakashi felt himself smile, for some reason he was happy to hear she wanted to continue training.. _'Is that really the reason?'_ His thoughts cut in making him frown slightly to himself. Of course it was. Right?

As she watched him, inner Sakura questioned if it were really for the purpose of training that she insisted in continuing. The thought froze her to the bone. Of course it was.. right?

"Are you off the rest of the day?" Questioned Kakashi as he slipped his shirt on after dusting off the dirt that clung to it. Sakura nodded slightly, "Hai." Kakashi smiled some what, "Wanna go bother Naruto?"

"Shikamaru would have a heart attack if we bother the Hokage while he's busy." Sakura mused.

"I really don't see a down side to this." Smirked Kakashi. Sakura smiled too and nodded, all anger she heald early completely gone. Funny, wasn't it? How just a little bit of time with Kakashi and she was back to smiling and not wanting to punch people in the face?


	12. Chapter 11

~Now~

"Time of death, 5:04 AM.." Sakura spoke solemnly, her usually sparkling emerald hues now a dull green. She hated times like this. She knew, of course, that somethings were just beyond her control and that she was only human, that she could only do so much and that she couldn't save everyone.. but that didn't stop it from hurting when she lost those precious few.

Sakura removed her face mask and trudged slowly into her office, sitting in her chair still dressed in surgical gear, smeared with a dead man's blood. How could this happen? It was supposed to be an in and out mission and.. before she knew it, shit hit the fan and two members of her team had been incapacitated of while the third was, as one can tell, fatally wounded. While on the field, Sakura had done enough to stabilize the wound, it lasted them their journey back to the village and to the hospital, but things went south the moment she started operating. It was a lost cause but she refused to give up, she's brought people back from the cusp dead many of times.. too many to count, maybe her run was up?

Luckily, the other two members of the team were fine, aside from a few broken bones and a bit of a burn from a fire jutsu that'd been used, and possibly a bruised ego, they'd make it just fine. If it hadn't been for Sakura's quick thinking and powerful fists, none of them would have probably made it home.

Sakura shook her head and pushed herself from all her grim thoughts, she ripped off the soiled plastic material and disposed of it properly. Sitting back in her chair, she sighed deeply. It was early in the morning and she had yet to give her report to the Hokage, which she was surprised Naruto hadn't yet come to find her to see what happened himself.

As that thought crossed her mind, a familiar Chakra was sensed and Sakura sighed deeply, she really needed to stop opening her big mouth.

"I heard what happened. I'm glad you're okay." Naruto said softly as he entered her office. Sakura gave a short nod then turned to look him on fully. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a tunic, probably just put on whatever he could find first.

"Me too. I'll have my report ready by the end of the day." Sakura said softly, avoiding eye contact. Naruto nodded his head some, he learned a long time ago to not try and make Sakura feel better after losing someone in an operation. He found himself sitting on the brown couch that stood against the wall in Sakura's office, his eyes still watching the pink haired Shinobi.

"Kakashi was sent out on a mission a few days after you were. Guess he just wanted some extra cash.. or to get away from here while you were gone." Naruto spoke softly, "Does he make you happy, Sakura?"

"Yes." She hadn't even thought about the question, which surprised Naruto in a way, but not entirely. When Sakura cared or loved someone, she never had to think about it - that's just how she was. "Good. I'm glad." The silence that followed was a welcomed one, neither party was entirely sure what to say. Sakura looked over to Naruto and gave a small smile, her boy always tried to hard to make sure she was okay, and she loved him for that.

"Thank you." Sakura said softly, " For always being here for me, Naruto. When the chips were down, when I was nothing but a selfish girl with a stupid crush and empty dreams.. through everything, you have been here for me.. Even now as Hokage, so thank you."

"You're family. It's what we do." Naruto answered as he got from the couch and walked to the door, "I talked to Neji, by the way. I explained that you were of the market. I didn't say why, I figured when you want to let people know, that's your business."

Always there for her.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Sakura groaned as she felt the cold chill from outside enter get warm room. It wasn't long before a warm body was pressed against her's, a mouth kissing her neck softly and arms wrapped around her tight.

"I guess you heard." Sakura stared softly only to earn a light nod by the silver haired Shinobi behind her. "I'm sorry." He said softly, his lips now leaving kisses in her hair. "I'm glad you're okay... I'm glad you're here." He whispered. Sakura nodded in response, but he knew she was far from okay.

"I have off from the hospital and from missions for a couple of weeks.. I finally cashed in all my time off.. well, not all of it.. but a good amount." Sakura said after a while. Kakashi smiled to himself, "Mmm.. and what will you do with all that time off?" He hummed back.

"...get married to you and have a honeymoon.."

The words were in the air and Kakashi felt himself become shocked for a moment or two. In that time, Sakura turned to him, "I know we've only been doing this for a little bit.. but like you said, we love each other and.. we know what we want.. and we're also shinobi. We don't know what can happen tomorrow.. if now isn't a good time.. then when will it be?" Sakura questioned, her green hues watching Kakashi in the darkness of the room.

Kakashi remained silent for a bit of time, watching Sakura and mulling it all over before he finally kissed Sakura deeply and nodded, "We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll send Pakkun to let Naruto know we'll be away for two weeks." Sakura nodded and kissed him back.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you.. I never thought I'd be given a second chance to love someone.. to be with someone who makes me happy and chases the ghosts away.. thank you for loving me." Kakashi whispered as they slowly fell asleep tangled in each other.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Why are you here?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the door frame to her apartment.

"I just wanted to say hello." Answered the raven haired male. So Kakashi wasn't here this morning, interesting.

"Well, hello. I'm sure you didn't come from all the way across town just to say hello to me." Sakura muttered, irritation now spilling from her. Saskue cocked an eyebrow, he really had to say - he was still not used to Sakura's bluntness towards him and her aversion of him.

A chuckle came from the raven haired man, "You caught me. I came here for a date."

Sakura wanted to punch him right then and there. "No. No. Hell no. Maybe, stop picking up girls you don't like at night with your beer goggles and you most likely wouldn't need someone to bail your ass out!" Sakura screeched. Saskue raised an eyebrow, what was this woman going on about?

Unfortunately, during many of Kiba's sexual escapades, he started taking home women he later found out he shouldn't have.. and seeing as Sakura was very scary.. he'd send them to her apartment saying it was his.. and she'd all but physically attack them.. and then almost kill him. Eventually, because Sakura was such a great friend, she allowed him to continue these antics but only in exchange for providing hee medical herbs and such when he went on missions, some of these herbs couldn't be found in Konoha nor surrounding areas.. so Kiba agreed and they kept up the antics.

But never in a million years did she suspect the likes of Saskue to show up and ask for the same favor. After all she had to endure while putting him up, she was way cross her line with him.

"...I've not a clue as to what you're talking about.. but no, I came to ask _you_ to go on a date with _me_." Saskue finally mused.

"Oh... oh.. _oh_." Sakura bit her lip for a long moment as realization shined down on her. Shaking her head lightly, "Well, if that's the case. No thank you." Sakura smiled charmingly and closed the door in the Uchiha's stunned face.

Shrugging to herself, Sakura continued packing. "He asked you out on a date and you cheerfully tell him no." Kakashi mused earning a look from the pinkett. She didn't even bother asking when he'd gotten there.

"I've no time for whatever antics or mid-life crisis that man is in the middle of suffering. I've got packing to do." Answered the medic as she turned to her dresser. Kakashi gave a 'hm' in response and dropped the matter as it stood.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, if she was going to ask him.. now would be the time. "Kakashi?"

"Yes, dear?" He answered, he was right behind her in a flash and she hadn't even noticed.

"Are you sure about this?" She spoke softly now, her heart pounding in her ears.. "You don't think you'll wake up one day and feel that you've wasted your time on someone like me?"

Kakashi pulled Sakura to him, his arms around her and his forehead leaning on her pink hair. She smelled of vanilla and cherries. "I've done a great many things I'm not proud in my life.. abandoning you, that's my greatest.. but never.. in a million years, would loving you and being with you be amongst the things I regret."

Sakura smiled to herself, this mysterious man.. this man she'd come to know and love through childhood and now into adulthood.. truly loved her.

&.&.&.&.&.

Who the hell did that pink haired bitch think she was?! Saskue stood at the door that'd just been slammed in his face and growled, he was about to lose his shit and kick the door open when he felt Kakashi's Chakra signature. "Pft. Bastard." Shaking his head, any normal woman would jump at the chance to get with him, yet here she was... Throwing that chance to the side for some.. silver haired old man...

Somewhere deep inside, something told him to let things lie, to just find someone else.. but another part, some illogical part refused. It would be _her_ that helped build his clan. No one else would do. Did he love her? No. It'd be completely a business transaction. The fact that she was attractive and strong helped greatly. He'd find a way to her, one way or another. That he promised.

"They love each other, don't they?" The voice brought Saskue from his daze. Turning the the owner of said voice, Saskue shrugged, "I guess." The Hyuuga male nodded, "I should have known.. I knew she was oblivious... but I also knew her heart belonged to someone else.. Naruto only said it in so many words."

Both dark haired males remained silent before Neji turned on his heel to head out, before he did, he spoke. "...You may not care, but if they love each other... you should leave her be. If you care for someone.. you'd want them happy.. even if that happiness doesn't include you." With that, Neji walked away leaving the Uchiha heir standing in the wake of those words of wisdom.

What did Neji know? He didn't have a clan to bring back. He didn't have a bloodline that was down to just him. Saskue sighed, but what life would Sakura have with him? Someone who would only use her? With someone who didn't love her? Was he really so cruel as to try and pry her from the arms from someone who could give her everything he couldn't?

He wasn't sure.


	13. Chapter 12

**-Then-**

 _Her hips swayed, hypnotic and alluring - irresistible. Pink hair spilled around her shoulders as she set it free from its binds. The man before her was too engrossed to see the look on the Pinkett's face. Slowly, she moved closer and closer, and soon she was straddling the man's hips. "Do you want me baby?" Her voice was sultry and her emerald green eyes dragged whatever self-control the man had._

 _With the last of his self restraint tossed out the window, the male ground into the pinkett above him, moaning as he did so - her hot core was only covered by the thin material of her underwear and his pants, he was enjoying the fact that she was wearing a dress now more than ever. "I want every single piece of you." His voice was husky and his eyes were half lidded, he wanted her more than he wanted to breathe.. with every breath he took, her drug like scent was dragged into his blood stream.._

 _She would be the death of him_..

&.&.&.&.

"The mission was a success then." Naruto confirmed holding the chip of information the team before him had been sent to get. "Yes." Came a short answer.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and sat back in his seat, this was interesting. "All of you may leave, except you, captain mouse." The three other members of the team gave a bow and left without a word, leaving Naruto alone with the person before him with a mouse mask. "Sakura, I'm proud... surprised.. and confused."

Sakura pulled up her mask and nodded, "As I'm sure anyone would be." She agreed.

"I thought.. I thought you wouldn't want this.. after the last time.."

"The last time I was inexperienced and untrained.. now? Well, now it's different. I have been training and.. well, if I do say so myself.. I've been doing a damn good job.."

There was a silence amongst the two before Naruto finally spoke, "You know.. even if there are these kinds of missions.. you don't have to accept any of them."

Sakura held a hand up, "I'm aware, I've been told that already and I still chose to train.. I rather be safe than sorry.. I took this mission to ensure my abilities to handle said situations. Now I know I can and now my team knows I can. That was all I needed." Sakura answered, the look on her face giving nothing away.

Naruto nodded to himself more than Sakura, he seemed to have come to that same conclusion on his own. "Well, I'm glad you were able to do this." His voice betrayed him as he spoke. The truth was he never wanted to send Sakura on an assignment like that, hell, he hated sending anyone on missions like that, but they didn't have any choices. It was what their line of duty entailed.

"Right then, congratulations and Shikamaru will have your payment tomorrow morning."

Sakura gave a curt nod then turned on her heel, and headed towards the door. Before she opened it, she looked over her shoulder to the blonde, "Naruto.. I know you're worried.. thank you for always looking out for me.. but I'm not a baby anymore.. I'm not that weak and defenseless child you grew up with.. I refuse to be that person ever again. I will fight and be on the front lines and do what is needed of me just as any other shinobi is supposed to." She gave a soft smile then headed out the door.

"I know, Sakura.. I know.." His words were low as he hung his head.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

On her way home, Sakura ran into Ino, the blonde smiled at her friend and walked over. "Sakura.. I'm sorry.. about that day.." She apologized softly, her blue hues riddled with guilt. Sakura sighed softly, "It's fine.. really.. I may have over reacted." Sakura smiled as well and the two girls continued to talk, "What are you doing tonight?" Asked Ino, a smile playing on her lips.

"Shower. A nice hot shower.. then.. I haven't a clue." Sakura answered honestly.

"Well, you should come by the bar tonight. Everyone's going to be there. Even Naruto!" Ino cheered. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, Naruto hadn't mentioned anything to her when she saw him a few minutes ago.

"But don't tell him that, yet! Shikamaru says he's going to let the man out of that cave for the night because he's been working so diligently the last two weeks."

Ah. That explains it.

Nodding, Sakura smiled once more, "Okay, sure. Come help me pick out something to wear?"

Ino beamed, "Of course, forehead!"

After about two hours of getting ready, both kunoichi walked out from Sakura's apartment and into the darkness of the night. "Ready?" Ino mused, earning a nod from the pinkett. Ino had to admit, they both looked pretty damn sexy. With both of them with their hair, nails, and make up done (none of which Sakura would normally do) and both wearing very sexy outfits, it would be amazing to make it through the night without at least one person putting their hands on either kunoichi.

Sakura wore a black tank topped blouse that was tight around her breasts but flowed freely after that. Her legs were clad in black shorts and a pair of dark green sandals that laced up her legs like ivy.

Ino wore a dark blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places and a pair of black pumps.

When they entered the bar, several pairs of eyes landed on them before they heard a loud, boisterous voice calling for Sakura. "You made it!" Cried Naruto, pulling Sakura into a hug. Sakura smiled and patted his back, he was certainly happy to be out of that office!

The night went on smoothly, many of their old teachers showed up, Gai, Genma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Kakashi.. everyone was pretty much there - it seemed to be Shinobi night. Sakura smiled at Hinata, who was behind Naruto, blushing furiously because of her boyfriend's antics.

Through out the night, she couldn't help but notice Kakashi taking long glances at her - making eye contact with her on several occassions. She was going to go see him at some point that night to tell him how things went on her mission.. she had no doubt that he'd found out some how exactly the kind of mission she and her team went on.

"Will you marry me?"

The question echoed through out the bar and everyone went silent. Sakura's head spun to where Naruto now knelt on one knee in front of a blushing Hinata. Sakura just missed the whole spiel he must've said that led up to him being on one knee proposing, but she was happy nonetheless.

Of course, Hinata ended up saying "Yes" and everyone cheered to this. A few more hours of drinking, Sakura ended up leaving... after noticing that Kakashi was no longer in the bar as well.

After a few goodbyes, Sakura was on her way and towards Kakashi's house. Before she could even knock on the door, a visibly upset Kakashi opened the door.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"I thought you'd be happy.. or at least proud.. something.." Sakura said softly. "Why are you upset?"

"There was no reason for it! What? To just prove a point? Well, you've done that and now what? What happens now?" Kakashi hissed, he was beyond angry.. but he would refuse why that was the case.

"Yes! To prove a point to myself and you! To my team! In case you forgot, I almost butchered our last assignment when it came to that! I wanted them to know I was able to do it!" Sakura cried in frustration.

"You don't need to prove a damn thing to anyone!" Kakashi growled back, "Your team knows how much you're willing to do and they have no doubts in your abilities! You're the only one that does! I sure as hell don't doubt you!"

The air was thick with something.. but she couldn't tell what. She hadn't a clue as to why Kakashi was so angry with her. "Fine! I wanted to prove it to myself! I wanted to prove to myself that I'm not that weak little 12 year old that constantly gets left in the dust.. that no one takes seriously.. that everyone walks away from!" A sob ripped from her throat ,"I refuse myself to have any sort of weakness on the field.. I won't be that person ever again."

Kakashi stood there and watched his former student crumble before him.. and with her walls went all his anger. Why was he so angry? Was it the thought of someone else claiming her? Was it the idea of another's hands and lips being where his had once been? Was it the idea of someone else's scent on her skin as he'd smelled his own rubbed all over her like bad cologne so many time?

Was it because he wanted her and hated the idea of sharing?

No, that was too far out bounds and he had no rights..

But what if that was it all along?

"Sakura.. You're not weak.. you're far from weak.. You're strong and brave.. you're more than you think you are.." Kakashi held her now, on his couch the two of them sat with her in his embrace.

"No.. I am weak.. I am very weak.." Her voice was wavering once more. She had to tell him. She had to let him know..

&.&.&.&.&.

 _She stared in the man's eyes.. they were a shocking orange.. nothing like Kakashi's onyx eye and crimson red sharingan._

 _What? Why was she comparing this man to Kakashi?_

 _Mentally, she shook her head and dipped her head down, kissing the man deeply... the kiss was hungry and desperate. .. on the man's part, Sakura was not giving anything to him. All she could think about was how Kakashi's kisses were always so.._

 _ **Stop. Stop this insanity! Kakashi isn't anything you need to be thinking about right now!**_

 _But it wasn't that easy.._

 _It was after the mission, on their way back home that Sakura started to see a pattern.. Any dates she went on, any man she talked to.. any man that hit on her.. Ever since she and Kakashi began training.. she started comparing them all to him. His laughter that he only shared so freely with her, his gaze on her body as they trained in the fields and in their homes. His hands as he pressed them against her and held her so gingerly._

 _The way he smelled, even after hours in the sun and extensive training.._

 _She couldn't rid him from her mind.. and some part of her was okay with that._

 _It didn't take a genius to figure out what'd happened here. Why she felt this way._

 _She'd fallen in love._

 _The voyage back to Konoha was a two week trek and allowed Sakura time to figure out what she wanted and needed.._

 _She decided it was only right to tell him.. to end things so she would no longer have this pathetic crush and drag him into it._

 _She didn't want another Saskue situation. He deserved to know._

 _&. &.&.&.&._

"I have to let you know.. you need to know.." Sakura struggled, her eyes everywhere but on Kakashi.

"I can't do this anymore." The words came fast, the taste of disdain and disappointment heavy on her lips. "I'm sorry.. I know Shinobi are to never show how they feel. I know we're not supposed to allow ourselves such.. pleasures or burdens such as that of feeling but.." She couldn't look at him, her eyes were staring at her lap, her adrenaline shooting through her body, like lightening plunging through her veins.. the pregnant silence let her know he was waiting for her to continue. "I am so sorry.. but I cannot do this any more. I know it was I who asked you for help and you've already put so much time and effort into this.. and you've risked a great many things.. but, the fool that I am.." it was Saskue all over again, the exact thing she didn't want to happen. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi, her emerald hues watching him for a long moment - his face as stoic as ever.

He watched her, he jaw tightening every so often, still, he listened. "I've fallen in love with you." She whispered finally. There. She'd said it. She purged herself of the terrible truth that'd been plaguing her for the better part of three months. The secret that has kept her every waking moment preoccupied with such tortuous thoughts. Still, he remained silent and unmoving. Sakura willed him silently to say something, to curse her or berate her, to lecture her.. anything.. anything that wasn't this silent staring contest that led her mind to going in so many directions. "Please. I'm sorry if I've let you down, I'm sorry if I've disappointed you... but please, say something!" Sakura cried, tears spilling from those emerald eyes.

It had become too much, still he did not say a word nor move from his spot. Sakura shot up from her spot beside him on his small couch and bowed deeply, "Please forgive me." She whispered before running out the door and down the stairs. Pushing Chakra to her legs and feet, Sakura jumped onto a roof top and ran as fast as she could, willing the tears to stop, only to realize they were still coming. By the time she made it to the balcony of her apartment, Sakura was empty. She was empty yet felt so heavy and numb _._

 _&. &.&.&.&.&. _

**Author's note: so we've come round circle! From here on out for then "then sequences, I'll probably go ahead and fill in all the missing parts - such as the part where Saskue comes into the picture and such.. so, I warn you in advanced - some of it may be over lapping and eventually.. I may run out of "then" sequences and end up with only "now" sequences.. hope that's okay with everyone.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Love doesn't come easy._

 _You have to work at it and make compromises._

 _You have to go through the good and bad, see all the ugly in a person and the beautiful and allow them the same courtesy._

 _You have to be able to love them when they least deserve and fight for them._

 _Love doesn't come easy_.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, pink hair pulled up in the back with two strands of curls framing her face. Her emerald eyes were adorned with charcoal eyeliner and her pink lips were coated in a soft glaze. A white dress hugged her body, it was a white wrap that was elegant and classy, stopping just above her knees. A pair of silver heels claimed her feet. She was a vision of innocent beauty.

Sakura squeezed her hands together, Kakashi had asked her if she was sure about this, he wanted to give her a wedding where their friends and her family could join them.. But Sakura had told him that she'd like for their wedding to be intimate and that maybe they could do a bigger wedding for everyone else at a later date. Kakashi was skeptical but gave in, he honestly didn't have a preference as long as he got to marry Sakura, it was only for her sake that he suggested the wedding be in Konoha.

The only individuals that would be attending their wedding (and agreed to keep it to themselves) were Gaara and his siblings. They'd gone to Suna because there was a particular building in which was breath taking inside and Sakura just adored it. She'd been there when they were building it and had asked Gaara jokingly at some point if she could get married there one day and he had agreed.

When they showed up in Suna, Gaara wasn't as surprised as his siblings, with what Naruto had told him while he'd visited a few weeks back, he could only think that the pair would eventually end up Suna. There was a knock on the door and a flaring of chakra, Sakura called out for the person to enter. Temari smiled brightly when she took in the image of Sakura in her dress. "You look beautiful." She said softly, earning a smile from the pinkett. Sakura felt bad because she always thought it'd be Ino who would see her first, but she knew when they did their wedding later on that it would happen.

Temari stood there in her dark purple dress, it was a simple and elegant dress that ended at her knees, her blonde hair was curled pinned up loosely, she too wore silver heels. "It's time." Temari smiled, earning a nod from Sakura. "Ready?"

"More than ready." Sakura smiled back and hooked her arm through Temari's. They walked to the double doors that led to where the small ceremony was being held. Gaara was there to meet the two women, he would do Sakura the honor of walking her down the isle. Gaara was wearing a black tux with a dark purple vest beneath and a white button down shirt. Gaara looked at his sister then to Sakura, he couldn't deny the fact that she radiated beauty and was a true vision, even in her simple dress. Gaara smiled at both women and allowed Sakura to loop her arm through his as Temari took her place in front of them.

When the music started, Temari opened the doors and walked down the isle, taking her place at the end when she arrived. Kakashi looked up at the doors and watched as Gaara appeared holding the arm of his soon to be bride.

Kakashi had seen a great many thing in his life, both good and bad, but none could compare to nor take his breath away as much as the sight of Sakura walking towards him, not letting go of eye contact. Kakashi stood there in his black tux with a silver vest and black button down shirt beneath, mask and eye patch both gone. He was very handsome indeed and this would be the first (and most likely last) time Gaara and his siblings would get to see Kakashi as vulnerable as he was at that moment.

The ceremony was quick and over not too long after. They exchanged rings, which were both simple silver bands with a heart etched on the inside. The reasoning behind it was so that the heart left behind an impression on the skin and the thought behind it was "with or without this ring, my heart is yours and only yours, my love will last longer than this silver band and I will be beside you until death do us part."

There was a small get together afterwords, they ate together and had a few drinks before Gaara had to go back to work and his siblings had to do the same. The rest of the night, the newly weds did and newly weds usually do.

The next morning, Sakura woke next to her husband and smiled, "You're aware that Tsunade and Naruto, and maybe even Ino will kill us - right?" Kakashi mused.

"I don't care. They can be upset if they want. I'm happy. You're happy. That's what matters. They'll be there next time. I just wanted yesterday to be all about us. That's it." Kakashi nodded at her statement and kissed her deeply, "Anything, for my beautiful wife." She would never grow tired of hearing that.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Has anyone seen Sakura lately? Or Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked as she parked herself on a chair beside Hinata. Hinata shook her head and a resounding "no" was heard through out the small crowd. An irritated Saskue spat briskly, "Maybe you all should invite yourselves over to HER house and see if she's around."

Ino rolled her eyes and looked over at Naruto, "Naruto-sama, have you no idea where they've gone?"

"That's classified." Naruto answered as he drank some sake.

"Are they on a mission?" Asked Ten-ten.

"No." Responded Naruto.

"Then how can it be classified?" Asked Ino once more. Naruto sighed deeply, he knew exactly where the couple was and what they were doing and he was a little depressed that Sakura wouldn't want her friends (let alone him) there to see it. In his bout of depression, he begged Shikamaru for a night off - which was hesitantly granted - and rounded up everyone he could for some drinks and, hopefully, some distraction. "Because, it is." Naruto answered once more. Hinata stayed silent, of course she knew too - as well as Shikamaru, but neither parties would date divulge such informationin fear of the pink haired medic's wrath. Ino sighed and shrugged, "That's a bummer. Forehead always makes these get together fun." A collective nod ensued.

"Did you guys hear about her teammate?" Asked Ten-Ten, getting everyone's attention. "He was a cousin of one of my sparring buddies. The cousin told me that Sakura worked on him until she was almost out of chakra. That she pumped him so full of energy even after a nurse suggested calling the time." Naruto gritted his teeth, but it was Neji and Saskue that listened the most intently - although they would never admit it.

Ten-Ten took a sip of her drink and continued speaking. "I heard she sat in her office stunned for hours, not talking to anyone. I asked the cousin if the two knew each other long and he said that his cousin had been placed on Sakura's team as a filler by Ibiki for some reason or another and.. well.. shit hit the fan out in the field, which of course everything that happened is disclosed due to it being ANBU matters." Everyone sat and let the information sink in..

Naruto felt even worse now, and both Shikamaru as well as Hinata watched him closely. They knew he had went to see her before she put her request for some time off in. They knew he talked to her and asked what she was doing, if she thought it was the best idea to just marry Kakashi just because she lost a teammate. When she told him her response, the same thing she told Kakashi about it never being the right time so why not now?, Naruto had no response.

Hinata was the one who sat with him all night as he beat himself up for not being there for Sakura, for not realizing that maybe for once, Sakura needed someone to talk to.. and he left her be. When had he become this person who just pushed his friends to the side? Naruto shook his head and got from his seat, he headed towards the door, earning everyone's attention. "Dobe, if you're going to leave, take your guests with you!" Saskue growled after him, only to be ignored by Naruto and glared at by everyone else.

No one moved, so Saskue sighed and went after Naruto.

"It's all our fault." Naruto stated when Saskue finally caught up to him.

"What is?"

"We left her behind. Both of us. For power. We left her behind and didn't bother to look back. We both got everything at wanted, but what about Sakura? What does she have aside from Kakashi - sensei? She's the head of the hospital and an member of our elite team but what does she really have? Why does she have that? Because all she's every done was try to catch up. We failed her, Saskue. We failed the one person that was there for us through everything. Who cares for us even though we left her behind. "

Saskue stared at Naruto, he didn't realize this was bothering him so much. "What's in the past can't be changed, Naruto. All we can do is be there for her now."

"And have we been?!" Naruto cried, "Because I don't feel like I have been. I don't know much about her anymore, do you? You lived with her for about three months, do you know anything about her? I don't even remember get favorite tea!"

Saskue wanted to retort, but he couldn't - Naruto wasn't the only one that didn't know Sakura any more. They'd lived together for 3 months and he couldn't tell you what get favorite tea was, or how she preferred to eat breakfast at the counter instead of the table, how she always used a specific butter knife for peanut butter and another for making sandwiches. He couldn't tell you what her favorite thing to eat was even though he knew for a fact she could tell you all those things about the both of them. He would know because every morning, she would have breakfast done for him and a snack of tomatoes set aside for him and done shopping so he could cook things he liked.

Saskue stood silent and sighed deeply, Naruto was right.. they didn't know a thing about Sakura any more, aside from she was with Kakashi, and neither of them even knew how that even happened. "I'm sure Sakura understands." Saskue said softly.

"But she shouldn't have to." Replied Naruto, thoroughly upset.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

 **Author's note: so this chapter is a little different and probably a little shorter, but I wanted to show things from different perspectives - show the impact of Sakura on the lives of those around her and just how deep her heavy heart is.**

 **By the way, I've another story going - it is a Itachi/Sakura pairing and I love it so far, it's called "Darkness Around the Sun" if you wanna go check it out!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, much love!**


End file.
